Tear in His heart
by Stephanie Michaelis
Summary: His heart is his armor, she's a tear in his heart. She's a carver, she's a butcher with a smile, cuts him farther, than hes ever been... Clover Alvarado has moved to Japan and has gotten into Ouran based on her writing and performance poetry. What happens when she is dragged into the Host club one day and meets the Shadow King?
1. Meeting the Shadow King

She hated this with every morsel of her being, every fiber of her existence. To be seen in music room number three was an was not one of those bustling, bumbling school girls that had nothing better to do than to fawn over attractive men. But of course, her friends were. So as they dragged her toward the rose colored, ornate room, her stomach did a flip. She had thought she was better than this. But as she burst through the double doors with the golden handles and is greeted with the chorus of 'Welcome!' her heart beat grip at the ends of her aurulent dress, as rose petals whirl all around her. The fragrance is overpowering, yet alluring. A pink petal sticks to the lenses of her glasses, she sighs and peels it off as her friends squeal. 'What idiots i have for friends' She couldn't help but think. The room was sickeningly carnation colored room. It was all too much for her.

"Hello, princesses! Which host would you be requesting?" She looks around, praying there isn't anyone she knows. But of course the voice is coming from the legendary Tamaki Suoh. Shit. She glanced around, noticing a few more girls sipping tea. And then of course there was Kyoya Ootori. His beauty was the most subtle of them all. She hadn't known he was in the host club. It didn't quite seem his forte. She glances up at the dangling carnation colored chandelier, the puce tinted clock. As the men wooed her friends, she snuck over toward the door, hoping to exit before anyone notice.

"You look like-." started Hikaru

"A ray of sunshine." Teased Karou. She frowns at their jape; She hated the damn uniform.

"So how tall are you, anyways?"

"Like, without the heels?" She glances down at the raven colored, laced boots she wore. She flushed slightly. "You gotta be at least 5'2." Her blush deepened. Kyoya and Haruhi watched the exchange from afar, Kyoya smirking. From his investigative research, he knew she was only….

"You're only five feet tall?" laughed Hikaru, holding her identification card.

"Come on, guys." interjected Haruhi, "Be nice."

"Haruhi is right. You better not drive away another guest." added Kyoya, a glint in his stormy eyes, Haruhi walks up to her, noticing the tell tale signs of uncomfortableness.

"Which host would you prefer?" she asks innocently. Clover stops in her tracks. "Well, none i suppose. I was more dragged here against my will." She explained

"That's okay. Well, since you're here you might as well enjoy yourself." She decides. "Come, we can have some tea."

Despite how much Clover wanted to refuse and get out the room that made her sick to her very soul, she decided to indulge on Haruhi's offer and followed her to a soft-looking cushion sofa. She sat down and Haruhi went to go get the tea ready for this new guest that had no idea what the host club was about. She looks up to see the bespectacled boy from earlier, scribbling away in a small black notebook. Haruhi returned holding two ostentatious cups, filled to the brim with hot tea.

"It's Earl Grey." adds Kyoya. Haruhi looks at him, confused.

"How do you know, senpai?"

"Who do you think buys the supplies for the host club?"

"I do…"

"But who do you think writes the list? Besides, I can recognize the scent of my favorite tea."

"It's your favorite as well?" He looks up, intrigued.

"Well, yes. I presume it is yours as well."

"It is. With Jasmine tea being second."

"I like Jasmine, but it lacks a certain characteristic i like."

"What characteristic?"

"Sweet with a tint of sour."

"So types of things do you like to do for fun?" asked Haruhi. She couldn't help but notice how her bottom lip trembled when talking to Kyoya. The way she shook ever so slightly while holding her teacup, the light blush spread across her nose and cheeks, the way she would occasionally look over at Kyoya, then look away. The way she would unconsciously pat her hair, as if it were out of place. Haruhi recognized the telltale signs of a girl with a developing crush. She wondered if Kyoya had noticed. A perceptive man he was, but when it came to affection? Uncharted territory.

"Reading. Writing." Clover answered simply.

"Oh? What's your favorite book?" Haruhi was surprised to find out it was Kyoya, who had actually put down his little ebony book and smiled genuinely at the small girl before them. She couldn't help but wonder if he was genuinely interested in the girl or was just trying to ensure her return to the club.

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince."

"Interesting. What house are you?" She rolls up her sleeves further to reveal at least eight bracelets on each arm of various fandoms and bands, she points out a cream and emerald rubber bracelet.

"Slytherin" She smirked.

"I've been told I am in Slytherin as well. Though perhaps I qualify for Ravenclaw as well."

"No one referred to as the Shadow King would be a Ravenclaw, Kyoya-senpai." Mumbled Haruhi.

"Who was your favorite character?" Asked Clover, her interest thoroughly peaked. He considers the question for a moment.

"I believe Snape had the most intriguing character." Clover smirks, a glint in her olive colored eyes.

"Snape? Wasn't he like, a huge jerk to the Golden Trio?" asked Haruhi.

"Perhaps, but his character had depth that could not be understood until the end of the series." He pushes up his spectacles, as he speaks in an almost condescending manner; as if this was the most common knowledge there was. "Which twin did you prefer?" he inquired

"I didn't have a preference. Gingers aren't my thing." He chuckles softly, while Haruhi sips her tea. "They're kind of like those two over there, aren't they?" Haruhi glances over her shoulder at the fiery headed devils known as the Hitachiin twins.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle. I believe that may partially be their appeal to the guests." Her lips spread into a small smile. "Who's death was the most unnecessary?"

"Snape. He could have been saved if Harry or Hermione weren't so stunned. Or Sirius. But I didn't care for him much." Kyoya smirks.

"I agree. You don't care for Gryffindors much, do you?"

"No, I don't. They were much too overrated in the books." She runs a small hand through her copper hair.

"Very true. Rowling's descriptions of all the Slytherins were very boorish."

"Of course, it was from Harry's point of view and he despised most of the Slytherins."

"Umbridge was just awful, wouldn't you agree?"

"She was an old hag." It was then Haruhi went to clear the half drunk tea. The next thing Haruhi knew her knee was colliding with the corner of the table, almost knocking Kyoya's laptop off the table. As the tea went flying into Clover's lap, she could feel Kyoya's glare. She also felt a dull ache shoot up her leg from the impact.

"That'll be another 1000 ¥, Haruhi." He was ready to add up her debt once more, but when he looked up the elaborately decorated tea set was in the woman named Clover's delicate hands. She was covered in the warm liquid, Haruhi even managed to douse her hair. But Clover had managed to catch the tea set before it collided with tile and shattered. Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Thank you! I can't imagine what i'd do if my debt increased again…" Clover raised a finely arched eyebrow, but did not question the host. Kyoya sighed, she had really done it this time. As if this young lady would return to the host club after this clumsy encounter. Which was a pity, because it was very rarely he got to share an intelligent conversation with anyone, let alone a guest. Every bit of income counted. Luckily, it seemed they were the only ones who had seen the blunder by Haruhi. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then gently took the tea set away, setting it on the table. She stands to excuse herself, deciding it would be best if she cleaned the mess on her dress before it stained, when she too made the same mistake Haruhi made. Tripping over the edge of the finely polished mahogany table, she fell. Directly into Kyoya's lap. Both of them were equally surprised and Clover was more embarrassed than anything.

"Maybe we should move that table…" muttered Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. He could faintly sense the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms and roses radiating from the girl in his lap. Her chocolate hair cascaded down her back, still drenched in Earl Grey.

"S-s-sorry!" She stammered, hopping up, feeling immensely humiliated.

"Quite alright." He sighed. "Haruhi, you should help Miss Alvarado clean herself up. I believe we have a spare uniform, though it may be for men it should surely be better than a wet one. Put her hair in a braid as well."

"Kyoya-senpai, i don't know how to do that…"

"How do you of all people not know?"

"There was a reason i cut my hair short, you know." Kyoya sighs, irritated as usual. This club was stressful.

"Do any of you know how to properly braid hair?"

"Nope." replied Mori

"Sorry Kyo-chan!" sang Honey

"Not in the least bit." harmonized the twins. Kyoya almost asked Tamaki, but then thought better of it. That idiot was an only child, whose hair would he be braiding?

"Useless…" He muttered. He turns to Clover, smiling.

"Come with me, then Miss Alvarado. I can provide you with a uniform and braid your hair."

"Thank you." She follows the tall man into the changing rooms. He waits politely outside of the changing room as she slips out of the now ruined primrose dress. She does her best to dress quickly, but the curve of her bust and hips stuck out like a sore thumb in the outfit. She steps out,still adjusting the tie of her uniform now. Kyoya looks up from his notebook, noticing how prominent the uniform makes her feminine features. The soft curve of her jaw, the long eyelashes, the meander of her hips. She smiled at him and he felt something twitch in his chest. Odd. He'd have to monitor that closely. He returns the smile, out of courtesy,

"Please, take a seat." He instructs. She takes a seat on a cushioned stool in front of him and he began to slowly run a comb through her long, straight hair

"You have lovely, soft hair." He compliments. Now had she not known how hosts were, she would have blushed. But they were trained to do this, all encased in lies, and charms. Nothing said was genuine. Especially from Kyoya. All he cared for was revenue, and to ensure it would continuously keep flowing. He would flatter a lady or two, that much she knew. So she waved away the compliment as he ran the comb through her silky hair. He separated her locks into three strands and began to braid. His hands were soft, gentle. Perhaps she could understand the appeal of the host club after all.

"I couldn't help but notice, you don't know how to braid, either?"She flushes slightly, embarrassed.

"My mother was very unstable. She left when I was fourteen, she never taught me how to." She stares at her hands, holding back any emotion that threatened to break forth.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"How is it that you know how to braid?" Clover asked. Kyoya gives her a small smile.

"I have a sister." he explains. He finishes, tying it up at the end. "Now your hair will be wavy tomorrow, just in time for the host clubs ball. I do hope to see you there." She admires his work in the mirror. She had not considered ever returning to the host club on her own free will, but now that he mentioned it…

"I suppose I could stop by."

"I'll be sure to save a dance for you." He smiles, pushing up his glasses.


	2. Dance with the Devil

She couldn't believe it. The host club was still as ridiculous as she first believed it to be, and yet here she was, undoing the French braid her long hair had been in, and slipping into a knee length cardinal dress. It was simple, but nonetheless made her look pretty decent. Her makeup was as it usually was. A lot she wore, But it was not caked on, a dusting of foundation and blush, a sweep of eyeshadow, then stroke of mascara and eyeliner. Each served its own individual purpose, giving her unnaturally pale skin some color, making her eyes pop, hiding any possible lines or blemishes. Every stroke she made had been carefully considered. Even now, she realized it was her aunt who had taught her this at 14, not her own mother. The thought saddened her, but only for a moment for she would not allow herself that much sorrow. She had done her grieving. She had cried for that loss. She was a survivor, not a victim.

Her friends were thrilled that she had agreed to go. To Clover though, she had sunk to a new low. But there was a silver lining. Ever since she had met a fellow Slytherin, it didn't seem so bad. So rare was it to find someone as ambitious as her. But his ambition wasn't the only thing that attracted her. He seemed just as dark as her in a way, though she liked to project this in a way she could, he seemed to hide it. But she could sense it, the all knowing smirk, the glint in his stormy eyes, the way his quiet,yet honeyed voice captured the most malicious words and transformed them into polite, sweet dialogue. She had observed him ever since their last encounter. He had evoked a most... interesting reaction from her. He had made her giddy, made her excited, made her vulnerable. And she hated that. There was no denying the fact she had developed a small crush on Kyoya Ootori. But she doubted this cold, calculated man would return her feelings. So it was best to repress them. But if she truly thought this true, why would she even go to this ball? True, logic and feelings were very contradictory and she usually followed her heart. Which, she had been told would be the death of her. And she agreed. She sported a pair of ink colored heels to match her usual attire as well. Clover arrived late, not wanting to endure too much social pressure or too many fangirls at once. But finding a host among the congregation was like finding a needle in a haystack, and finding one specific host? Nearly impossible. So she sat towards the edge of the ignorant mass, sipping what must have been some type of juice.

"It's nice to see you're a woman of your word." She jumped at the sudden modulated, almost dead sounding voice. She turned to a boy with neatly combed onyx hair and cinereous eyes, bespectacled as usual. Kyoya smirks a little. "Hello, Miss Alvarado."

"You're permitted to call me Clover, Ootori-san." He chuckled a little.

"As you said, no need to be so formal. You may call me Kyoya." She flashes him a flawless smile, that damn smile. One that was so rarely seen, but he evoked with ease. He chastised himself for even thinking about her. He had found himself searching for her, convinced himself he was just doing this for the benefit of the club. But something about her got to him. Maybe it was the way she looked at him like he was the only thing in the world. She did not ask about the other hosts, in fact the only time her attention never wavered was when Haruhi talked to her directly. There was something different about her. She was about more than appearances, she was intelligent, she was eloquent and articulate, she was…

She was making him think. No guest had ever done that to him. There was always one goal in mind; profit. But with her… he didn't see a need. And she didn't quite make his heart race or his palms sweaty like she felt around him, but she had his attention. And that was enough for now. This was a game. And he would win, whether that meant sacrifice or surrender. He was in control, and come hell or high water, he would have her. "You look lovely tonight." she flushed slightly, Clover leaned forward so her hair cascaded forward to hide her face. He noticed, she was obviously not used to this. She shook her head slightly, trying to calm her racing heart. He was lying. He had to be! He's a host, he was trained to do this. He masqueraded his emotions so well, she could hardly tell what he was thinking. No boy had ever been that nice to her, in a romantic way at least. She had never had a boyfriend, no one ever liked her. She was romantically inexperienced.

"T-t-thank you."she stuttered. Smooth she thought. Kyoya was lost in the soft echo of her timid voice. She was shy, which only made his challenge more interesting. Like prying a pearl out of a clam, he would get her out of her shell. Maybe what Honey -senpai had asked him earlier had gotten to him

Kyo-chan! Have you ever been in love?

Those words reverberated inside his skull. That boy usually praddled on about cake and Usa-chan. Who would have thought he harbored such deep thoughts? He, of course, had replied no. Instinctively, he snatched up her hand. She stared down, obviously surprised.

"I promised you a dance, correct?"

"Oh...yes…" Kyoya prepares to do the routine for s guest, but something in him changed. He pulled her closer, and interlaced their fingers, instead of just holding her hand. Her skin was soft and smooth, long nails painted the color of charcoal, some paint evidently on bits of skin. He held one hand and placed the other on her waist. Clover Alvarado. Born July 16th. Female. Seventeen. Originating from Los Angeles. According to her doctor's records, which convienently were transferred to an Ootori hospital, she is prescribed medicine for anxiety and depression, while maintaining contact with a therapist. It was rumored around Ouran she was another commoner who had been accepted based on academic records and writing skills. Five feet tall. One hundred and thirteen pounds (don't tell Clover he knew that.) These were all facts. This was what he knew about this brunette; he had done thorough research and arrived at the conclusion it was in his best interest to get to know her. She took his hands, leaning into him and placing her other hand on his back. He was dressed nicely, wearing a tie that matched Clover's dress. They move in time to the classical music playing. It feels as though they are stepping in time with their heart beats. At least Kyoyas. Because Clover was shaking. Bad. Her heart was racing. Everyone was watching.

"Are you okay?" He could feel her trembling, her heart was pounding, her breathing was short and agitated. Sweat glistened in little droplets accumulated on her forehead, he saw her try to respond. But it felt as if she had cotton in her mouth. She was scared, she felt pathetic. He recognized the signs of a panic attack, and knowing she had a history of them made it all the more obvious. He slowly waltzed them over toward the balcony, grabbing a glass of water and closed the door behind them. The cool breeze ruffled their hair, polar white stars flashed and flickered down like scattered moon dust in the sky. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her forehead, very carefully so not to smear her makeup. "Just keep taking deep breaths."

Kyoya instructed. She nods, sipping the water he had retrieved her. Placing a hand on her delicate shoulder, he comforts her. Slowly, she begins to calm down with help from him. Abruptly. She wraps her arms around his slender waist, burying her face in his chest.

"No one has ever noticed. You're the only one who has ever known how to help me." He is stunned at the sudden outburst of affection. He pats her back, unsure of what to do.

"My family specializes in the medical field. I aspire to succeed my father. If I couldn't diagnose and cure a simple panic attack, what kind of Ootori would I be?" she pulls away, smirking slightly. Kyoya takes her arm, admiring the bracelets he noticed she always wore. What kind of girl was she? He knew very little about her personality. But he had taken note of her jewelry and researched every one, so to make conversation with the introverted girl.

"What is your favorite band?"

"Linkin Park. Or My Chemical Romance."

"Linkin Park, a American rock band formed in 1996. Famous for the album Hybrid Theory. My Chemical Romance, another American rock band beginning last year. Lead singer is Gerard Way. Famous for their debut album released a few months ago. i brought you my bullets you brought me your love. What's your favorite song by each?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Impressive. By Myself by Linkin Park, and Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance." he continues down the line of bracelets on her arms, regurgitating all the information he had carefully memorized specifically for the occasion. She adorned her wrists with bracelets such as Green day, Fall out boy, Blink 182, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, a silver skull charm bracelet, Nirvana. She was an otaku (though Hikaru and Karou later explained the proper term for her was a Weeaboo), a Slytherin, a poet. She looked even more elegant, he had an overwhelming urge in his chest that he was fighting.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any particular preference music wise?" He thought about this carefully. His father always played classical music around this house. He despised it. Hikaru and Karou preferred Japanese pop, Tamaki liked jazz and French. What did he like?

"I suppose I don't have a preference. I typically don't have time for such leisure."

"What a disappointing way to live. I'll have to change that." Her arm brushes his, he shudders at her touch. "I'll ask something more simple then. What's your favorite color?" He considered this as well. Honey loved link because it was cute. Mori simply liked blue. Tamaki admired red for its passion. Hikaru and Karou preferred orange.

"Green." Particularly the shade of Jade of her eyes. "Yours?"

"Take a guess."

"Hm...black "

"And green."

"Interesting."

"I prefer the darker things in life. After all, stars are only visible in darkness." She had gotten progressively closer to him, not suggestively, most likely because she was cold. He considering a lot of things. He placed a hand on her back, pulling her slightly closer. What are you doing? He thought, but all he felt was this awful, happy feeling. It was disgusting.

"Is it okay, if I maybe k-."

"Yo!" Harmonized the twins, peeking through a crack in the door. Kyoya put some space between them, stitching his mask back on again. He preserved his cool frontier.

"Hey its that ray of sunshine from yesterday!"

"Woah, I could barely recognize her."

"Yeah, she's wearing color." Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Should you not be entertaining the guests?" He asked, mildly irritated.

"It's time." They synchronized. Kyoya sighed. Of course that idiots plan would interrupt this. He shakes the girls hand formally.

" I hope to see you in class. Or perhaps you could visit the host club." He gives her a smile, then departs.

The ball had ended. Everyone had witnessed Haruhis first kiss. Kyoyas mind however, was elsewhere. What had he planned to do before the twins interrupted? She was his acquaintance? Not quite, perhaps a friend at this point. And a guest. Business and pleasure never mix. Kyoya was about to leave when a very short female burst in, almost running straight into him.

"I'm sorry, Miss but you'll have to leave. Hosting hours are over."

"Kyoya, I have to talk to you." He looks down to see the mysterious midnight caller was Clover.

"Of course. Go ahead." She glances over his shoulder to where all the hosts were secretly (or not so secretly) listening. She takes a deep breath, then expels a the following tirade.

"I know we've talked maybe twice and you probably treat all the girls the same as you've treated me. But there is a tiny chance you might actually accept this offer so I figured I'd try. Would you maybe want to go to a tea shop with me…. sometime?"


	3. Birth of Devotion

Clover stared at her feet, face beet red. Kyoya could not wrap his brilliant mind around what had happened. Had a girl just asked him out?

"While I appreciate the offer, i'm not entirely certain on that rules regarding hosts and relationships."

"I see." her voice was quiet, oh so quiet and it made him feel...pity? That was too rough of a word. He emphasized. And that was something he didn't so often. She swivelled around, ready to leave when a sudden intervention stopped her

"What are you doing-."

"You idiot?" The twins were on either side of him. Had he heard her right? She had invited him out to tea? The way he saw it, there were two valid responses for this kind of situation: either accept the offer and further dangerously intertwine business with pleasure while at the same time working out what he truly felt inside, or decline and drive away possible revenue and publicity. While the second option appealed to the sense of not mixing together business and pleasure, Kyoya couldn't help but feel as if declining Clover's offer would not only be a bad decision with profits, but also of morals. He had to keep his cool and answer swiftly, though even he couldn't see which was the correct answer.

"Certainly. Who would I be to refuse the request of a charming young woman as yourself?" He finally answered. She stared at him with wide olive eyes

"Hm?" she looked up at him and he chuckles slightly at her astonishment. "Though I suppose it would be more appropriate for me to take you out. I know a nice tea shop. Meet me in front of the school, at around 7." Clover could not process. Did she have a date with the Kyoya Ootori? The man several girls were pining over."Dress causally."

She nods before calmly exiting the room. She felt like fireworks were exploding in her chest. There was this overwhelming feeling of joy inside her.

"So mama has a date." harmonized Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I still don't know what I did to receive such a nickname." Clover found herself with a little bounce in her step while she went home.

Kyoya waited, being at least ten minutes early. Being punctual was important and polite, and he wouldn't want to make a bad impression on his first date. Even he felt a little nervous... nervous wasn't the right word. More like apprehensive. He heard her the click click click of heels on bricks. He knew immediately it was her. He turned around, adjusting his glasses as he did so to greet her.

7 o'clock rolled around and Clover found herself in front of Ouran academy. She saw Kyoya, dressed casually, playing with a button on his sleeveless shirt. His hair was neatly combed and as she arrive next to him, she can smell a hint of cinnamon.

"Hello." He greets, smiling politely

"Hi." She smiles back and he gets that damn feeling again. He cursed himself. If he was supposed to be the cool type why was this girl making such a mess of him? But of course, he masqueraded his emotions so well she couldn't sense anything. She considered taking his hand. But she couldn't quite work up the courage. Did he consider this a date? He looks her up and down, heeled boots still clicking, she wore tight black jeans that highlighted every curve, along with a loose white and teal shirt, reading Louder than a bomb.

"You look beautiful." He complimented. And he meant it. Her pale skin had a smattering of makeup on it, not too much not too little. Her hair flowed down her back, reaching almost her hips, it looked a dark copper color, still sightly wet from a recent shower, her eyes shined like the stars aligned. And when she smiled, flashing straight white teeth, he had to stop and watch her. She was confident and self conscious at the same time, independent. He could not identify what it was he was feeling. In her arms she held a grey jacket, with bold emerald lettering that read SLYTHERIN, along with the emblem on the back. Instinctively, he reached for her hand. The skin was smooth, soft. It fit inside his own larger hand perfectly. Actually, his hand was more so consuming her own, but she loved it. She loved the size difference, she felt it made it all the more cute. He almost had a Good foot on her.

"Louder than a bomb is the largest poetry festival in the world. You've competed?"

"Yeah, it's always a really cool experience. Have you ever been to a poetry slam before?"

"No, I can't say I have. You'll have to take me to your next one." She raises her thin eyebrows.

"You would actually go?" She seemed amazed.

"Of course. Though I don't believe Ouran has a poetry club of its own."

"Not yet." The corner of her mouth quirks up into a smirk. "I aspire to create one." She informs him. "I was poetry president at my old school." Kyoya notes this mentally, plan already in mind.

"How meritable. Having a new club at Ouran would certainly garner some attention."

"Of course it would. We don't practice that old crap taught in English classes." Kyoya sighs, slightly relieved. He had always struggled with writing prose, with all the rules and rhyming, he found it a bore.

"Oh? What do you practice then?"

"Freestyle spoken word. It's much more modern." He smiles, interlacing their fingers together. She smiles slightly, as they arrive at what is the fanciest tea shop she had ever seen. The borders were melanic and indigo, with loopy French writing that she could make out to be Magasin de thé de l'amour. Tea shop of love. How romantic. It looked as it were straight out of a romance novel. There are a few couples sprinkled inside and out, flowers were blooming all around in small cardinal boxes. There were carnations, mixed with spider lilies, mixed with a lavender shade of rose. The stems were Amazon green, Kyoya picks the largest, most fragrant of the bunch and hands it to Clover. She blushes, taking the flower from him.

"It pales in comparison to your beauty." He smirks a little. He was starting to sound like Tamaki. Which normally would make him shudder, but at least he was being genuine. This girl, was different. Tamaki would tell a fish it looked beautiful if he thought it'd make it happy. They are seated, the low hum of conversation floating in the humid air. The scents waft toward Clovers nostrils, the baked apple pies and pastries were in a glass container up front. Kyoya orders for the both of them, him getting a jasmine tea, getting her a large vanilla frozen coffee, something he knew she loved from his research. He ordered them both a pain au chocolat as well.

"How did you know what I wanted?" She stares at him, confused.

"The more I like someone, the more i get to know them and their interests. By any means necessary." He smirks slightly, sipping his tea, and squeezing her hand. The air conditioning whirred to life and Clover pulled on her jacket, getting goosebumps. This boy made her heart thump and her skin tingle. Was she falling for him? She better not be. What a cliche. But she couldn't deny, she way he smiled made her love every moment.

"Do you have any poetry on you?" Clover pulls out a small black notebook. He always noticed her scribbling in it during class.

"Surely you don't actually want to read this? It's just a bunch of rhyming angst."

"It certainly would be interesting." He hands him the notebook and he reads,

One.

Her lips kiss my skin

Whispering that I am not from sin

Words powered by artificial lust

Weaving lies into my vulnerable mind

Just to make me think it'll be alright

Crimson regrets that line my arms and heart

Pleading with me that just one more won't make me depart

One more

One more day I can stay

And pretend that I'm okay

I'm sorry this knife shows me truth

That last kiss is all I remember

To be concerned with the beauty of you bed and what night may hold

When you don't dare give me a second glance by day

Sometimes it just doesn't seem worth it

Two.

I still remember

The petrifying walk that led to my impending revelation

My resonating little world crashing in on me

Cornered by the ones I loved

My only savior stripped from me

I was a mess

Three.

So self-absorbed in pity

I was blinded

Sightless to the fact there were others like me

That she was in peril

All caused by my own selfish deeds

Four

Hollowed out and filled up with hate

Paranoia now runs through my veins like a poison

Falling, falling deeper into my own worst nightmare

Five

For the first time in my life she looks at me genuinely

I am no longer a burden but a real live girl

Soft hair, pale skin, and a broken smile

Broken into pieces too small to put back together

Too small to even matter

But big enough to cut me into so many pieces

Six

This is all just getting too hard

I'm falling apart breaking into shards

Twenty new scars

She's drifting farther than I could have imagined

He's gone by day

I want to save them

But how can I save them when I can't save myself?

Seven

God knows I'm no princess

But I'd like by own fairy tale ending once in awhile

Now in this tale I play the dual role of villain and victim

Seven months

She begs for this man's approval

And her words still eat right through me

Eight

We're drifting apart yet

Closer than ever

I can feel the hatred burning in the back of her throat

She's become a stranger

Nothing more than a narcissist

Nine

Silence

She ended our friendship

With a bullet to the back of the head

Etched into the back of my skull

The words I coulda shoulda woulda never said to you

Left me bound and tied with suicidal memories

You lie until they run out of questions

Darling you told me not to leave

But you're the one that walked out that door with her already attached to you at the hip with the new name bestie

Ten

She was nothing more than a ghost

A memory so transparent

Fading with each day

Her absence rings louder in my mind

Louder than a bomb

Left me powerless with no direction

How did I fall so far behind?

Eleven

He pulled me out of darkness

Saved me from my own crimson regrets

Stamped out the fire that burned down my confidence

And taught me to breathe

To breathe

To expel the shadows that had nested within my lungs

To clear my infected state of mind

Defeat my own demons

Stitch up my scars

And live

Twelve

Twelve months

Fifty two weeks

Three hundred and sixty five days

Two friends

One love

Scars will heal, but were meant to bleed

And I'm only on page 31 of 365

Beauty can't grow in darkness

If I want to blossom

I need to climb and reach my new horizon

"i may have used to…-."

"I assure you, I already know." she looks at him incredulous.

"This would be a whole lot creepier if I wasn't into you." He chuckles

"What intrigues me is, who is 'she'?" she raises her brow.

"You don't already know? Now that's a surprise. I used to have a best friend. She was very touchy feely. She had a crush on me. For various reasons we began to despise each other. Now she goes around telling people I was abusive." She sips her coffee bitterly.

"Why, it certainly doesn't seem that way. With what I know of you." she shakes her head

"You'd be surprised. I didn't quite abuse her. But I Just didn't let her walk all over me." She pulls out a black wallet decorated with the Deathly Hallows symbol. He gives her hand another squeeze.

"Do you honestly expect me to let you pay?" She smirks.

"Well I couldn't very well assume. You know the saying."

Soon they are leaving, hand in hand, the sky is a endless jewel blue domain that stretched into a violet in the horizon. Stars were beginning to glitter down at them like diamonds in a mine. Clover twirls her rose around on her other hand. They are in front of Ouran again, by the maze of flowers and bushes anyone could get lost in. He sits down on a rather fancy, painted cream colored bench then Pats the seat next to him. She sits, and soon he wraps a long arm around her, pulling her petite figure close to him.

"How did you get the host club to leave you alone this long?" She inquires. A little devious smile spreads across his lips, as he pushes up his spectacles

"I sent them on a scavenger hunt."

"How long do you think it'll take them?"

"If Tamaki is leading them, all year." She titters a little. "But Haruhi is with them, so we have just enough time to watch the sunset." She smiles at him. Together they watch as they sky fades from bruised-blue to warlock-black; from dawn pink to plum purple. She rests her head on his shoulder and he almost lets his guard down.

"Kyoya -senpai."

"Yes?"

"Are we dating?" He considers it for a momoent. What could be gained? Would his popularity as a host decline? He couldn't help but respond with

"I would like it if we were." He smiles down at her. Not noticing Haruhi and Mori trekking ahead of the host club.

"Geez. That was a wild goose chase." Sighed Haruhi

"Mmhm." Agreed Mori. Honey was half asleep on Mori's back, the twins and Tamaki were behind them. Kyoya couldn't process what happened next. She leaned in slightly, so close he could smell the rose shampoo she must have used, their eyes locked and every sense in his body was telling him this might be a bad idea. But he didn't care. Not yet. Anyway. Her lips brushed his, and he felt sparks go off. He was so shocked by her kiss, he forgot to close his eyes.

"That's the girl from the party…" realized Haruhi. "You don't think that's Kyoya-senpais first kiss, do you?"

"I don't see how it couldn't be. We've all known Kyo-chan a really long time. He's never so affectionate. He only interacts with the girls to make money." Honey informed, rubbing his eyes. She pulled away from Kyoya, and he smirked a little

" You had a crumb."she whispered

"You're a very interesting woman, Clover." He breathed. "We should be getting you home, it's late."

Haruhi watched as they walked away, hand in hand. And when they reach her door, she wraps an arm around his neck, and he cupped her cheek, hand on her jaw, thumb caressing her cheek. This time when they kissed, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of their lips together. The world fell away. It was soft, slow, meaningful. And that was the most profit he ever needed from her. It felt like his brain was overloading, warmth spread throughout her entire body. It was a whole new magic they felt, together they were sorcerers. She tasted of vanilla with a hint of coffee.

"You taste sweet." Like tea and pain au chocolat. He smirked a little before pecking her lips once more. That was the story of how they stole each other's first kiss, and how they took each other's hearts by storm. He walked away from her home, a small smile on his face.


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager!

It had been a few weeks since their first date. Clover found her mind constantly occupied by the onyx haired man. It was frustrating. Next thing she knew she'd be writing a damn love poem. He was in her Japanese history class and modern literature class, and always made time to talk to her. And she went out of her way to talk to him as well. She would swing by the host club just to request him. He enjoyed their talks about literature, her past life, their interests. The more he knew, the more intrigued he became. He would hold always walk her to her classes, and while he was never one for public displays of affection, he would sometimes hold her hand and let her kiss his cheek if there weren't too many people around. She loved it. She loved the way he adjusted his glasses, the way he smelled of cinnamon and mint, the way he held her close before saying goodbye. There were complications though. The glares she received from some of the girls that usually requested him certainly shook her, but she didn't mind much. Everything was fine until one day. Everyone had basically figured out that Kyoya was dating Clover. The twins were there when she asked him out. Haruhi, Honey and Mori had all seen the kiss. Everyone except Tamaki. It was no secret. But Tamaki simply wasn't one for details. Kyoya sat next to Clover, wearing a fuscous kimono as he typed away on his laptop. He had just finished reminding Haruhi of her seemingly perpetual debt, when a sudden coo could be heard from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Aren't you a new face?"

"What's wrong? Just come in!"

"Be softer to the new guest! Don't be scared, princess." coaxed Tamaki. Kyoya barely looked up. They had this under control. He needn't bother himself with a new guest. "Welcome to Ouran high-school host-."

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FAKER!" screamed the new girl with auburn hair. "I can't believe you're recognized as a prince in this club. A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow! And why do you look so stupid? It's as if you're a lightheaded narcissist! Useless, too ordinary!" These harsh words hit Tamaki like bullets. "You're the worst!" Kyoya is in deep thought

"You are…."

"Kyoya-sama! I wanted to see you so badly, my only prince!" Clover's stomach dropped. Who was this woman, and why was she hugging Kyoya?

"Who are you?" Asked Clover, politely as possible.

"Why, i'm Kyoya's fiancée." She giggled. Anger. Betrayal. Confusion. All swirled around in her chest, brewing something sinister. "I'm Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in grade 10 class A as of tomorrow." Tamaki goes to his corner, pouting as usual.

"See. He's angry."

"All because mom was hiding something from dad."

Clover, enraged grabs Kyoya's hand and drags him out of the room.

"You asshole! Why would you not tell me you have a fiancee?" There is a glint in her eyes, something malicious. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"I didn't tell you because to be completely honest, I've never met the woman before, much less asked for her hand in marriage." Her hands are fists, hair covering her eyes which are scrunched shut. "She's obsessed with a character from the game Uki Doki Memorial." He continues, the fury begins to slowly dissipate, tension easing from her shoulders. The host club arrives at the same conclusion, as they scream out 'Otaku?!'

"Weeaboo!" corrected the twins. Kyoya rolls his eyes, then turns to Clover, still looking slightly irate. He adjusts his glasses then takes her by the shoulders

"I assure you that I have no connection to this woman outside of business." She opens her eyes, unclenches her fists and envelopes him in a hug. He blinks, then wraps his arms around her small figure.

"However, that being said, she does happen to be the daughter of an important business client of the Ootori family. I would like to ask that you are as polite as possible to her, otherwise there may be consequences for us both." Kyoya presses his lips to her warm forehead. She looks up at him with wide eyes and a slight flush.

"i have to put up with her? Even as she tries to marry you?"

"Yes, but you know she won't succeed." He grants her a small smile before reentering music room #3. Clover follows him, just as everyone lots the problem of Renge on Haruhi. "Of course if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled." Adds Kyoya.

And so Clover endured it. She persisted through the cookie episode, and was thoroughly disgusted by the thought of Kyoya supposedly being so affectionate. Reaching out to a kitty? Kindness to plants? Kyoya Ootori was a man of simple things when it came to affection;mystery and cold kindness. He wasn't a man of outward affection or chivalry, if anything that belonged to Tamaki. A small smile, a squeeze of the hand. The thought of her new beau doing anything of the sort was repugnant. Alas, she trudged along, watching Kyoya play the role he had been assigned to by Renge.

"Well...the colors are okay…" yielded Kyoya, holding the crispy cookie cautiously. Clover takes a small bite, then nearly chokes. Crumbs tumble out into her hand as she tries to suppress her chokes.

"The taste is….acrid…" she insulted. Renge looks at her quizzically, as does most of the host club. Only Haruhi and Kyoya seemed to understand what she had said.

"What does-?"she started. But Tamaki's screaming interrupts her, as Hikaru nearly kisses Haruhi and Kaoru licks her cheek.

"Anyhow, she's getting along well with other male classmates, wouldn't you say?" Clover nods.

"You're all not good enough! Everyone's characteristics are bad! Except Kyoya-sama and the girl with the big words! You lack any negative aspects and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful boys involved in trauma! Girls will be bored with your dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyoya-samas store go bankrupt?"

"Store?" asked Clover.

"I have learned to not question it." Answered Kyoya

"Look at word girl here! Mother's all gone. Problem's with her father, and she used to self -" It is then everyone gets a glimpse of Clover's darker side. Her glare is almost as powerful as Kyoya's. Eyes gleaming with contempt, she stares intently into Renges very soul.

"How the hell do you know so much about me?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest, despite her short stature she appeared very menacing.

"I wouldn't let just anyone hang around my fiancee! I looked into your files. And according to the accounts of a few of your former classmates, they say you were clearly bisexual or gay. So I figured I shouldn't worry!" Clover becomes so exasperated by this comment, she yanks off her thick rimmed black glasses and tosses them over her shoulder. Kyoya nearly spit out his tea. Gay? The twins were bawling from laughter.

It is some time after the new characters are assigned and into the film before Clover gets Kyoya alone. He holds a morel colored plastic clipboard.

"I didn't realize our relationship was completely platonic. You should have informed me sooner you were gay." Snickered Kyoya. Clover turns brick red.

"You know I'm not gay, you cheeky asshole." She growls. "It was just a rumor."

"That's the second time you've called me an asshole. It must be love." He japed.

"Shut up." He looks around cautiously, before placing his hands on her waist, pulling her close.

"Perhaps you should make me." He suggested. She too glances around, to ensure Renge wasn't around. She stands on her tip toes, He bends down a little to meet her halfway. Their lips brush, innocently, sweetly. But there is still a hot, fiery passion there that pulls them together. It makes Clovers skin prickle. The world falls away, there is no Renge. Just them. Every thought, all the worries and struggles they both faced was obliterated. All they needed was each other, in that moment. She inhales sharply as he traces the outline of her jaw.

"Haruhi!" Screamed Tamaki. Kyoya presses their foreheads together, smiling a little and shaking his head.

"That idiot…" she smiles a little, the smile with the right amount of shyness that brought warmth to the ice king. Her smile was a ray of ultraviolet light, he was sunburn.

"Camera man did you get that? It was perfect!"squealed Renge. "Now all we need is Kyoya -sama and then an angsty scene where word girl cu-."

"Shut your damn mouth." snarled Clover. Everyone turned to look at the tiny girl who was radiating rage.

"Learn to respect others privacy, you daft bimbo."

"Excuse me? Love, are you going to let her talk to me this way?"

"Shut your ungodly lopsided mouth. You don't have a damn clue about anything do you? You haven't struggled you haven't known pain. You haven't a right to talk to anyone about their characters lacking when you yourself have huge flaws! Not only are you clueless, you're a pathetic cliche pining for love. Your arrogance is only topped by your audacity. You're a childish bigmouth who is so pampered she cannot even complete the simplest tasks. You're dependent. Deranged. And have the curves of a twelve year old! Nothing more than a useless hypocritical, ignorant, idiotic, incompetent, meddlesome, impish,, obsessive, nosy, fanatic! Not only does your personality have more flaws than I care to count, your appearance is lacking as well. And the sound of your voice could make Children jump off bridges. So you can fuck right off." Her voice was so quiet it was dangerous, it hissed. It was sweet as honey mixed with venom. She unclenches her fists, cocks her head and spreads her thin pink lips onto a sickening smile. Renges eyes began to water, tension was thick. Every host was silent, even Kyoya had his mouth slightly parted and eyebrows raised. As if her tirade was not enough, she promptly picked up a heavy stone and slammed it into the lens of the camera. It is then Renge blinks away the tears, marches over to where Clover stood and raises her hand. Her hand came crashing down, but never met Clovers face. Kyoya was there, arms around her, enveloping her body, protecting her. With the momentum she had built up she was not able to stop herself from smacking her supposed fiancée. Renges hand stung from impact, the slap was as loud as a clap and surely would have left a angry welt on Clovers face. The pain was not much to him, but none the less stung.

"Kyoya-sama, what are you?"

"I won't allow any harm to come to this lady."

"Did you not hear what she said to me? Or what she did? Love-"

"Stop calling me such ridiculous pet names." He snapped, Clover smirks a little and nuzzles Into his chest. "We are not, nor have we ever been together."

Clover grins over his shoulder before placing a long kiss on his smooth, soft lips. Their lips dance together, as the truth is revealed. Tamakis jaw drops. Renge collapsed to her knees, heartbroken.

"Why are you being so different?"

"If you don't apologize for trying to lay a hand on her, I'll be sure to make your removal from this country very permanent and forceful."adds Kyoya. As Haruhi goes to comfort Renge, he turns to Clover.

"You were certainly pugnacious."

"There are some topics that aren't up for discussion with just anyone." He nods.

"I hope I'm not just anyone to you."

"One day, we'll talk about it." He places his chin atop her head.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Protecting me."

"I promise you. No harm will befall you whilst im around."


	5. Beware the Physical Exam!

Everyone stared as Tamaki sat in his corner, a dark obscurity radiating off of him.

"Why's Tamaki-senpai sulking about now?" Finally asked Haruhi.

"Mama was keeping a secret from dad." sang Hikaru.

"Yeah, he has a secret girlfriend." Added Kaoru.

"Wouldn't that be adultery?"wondered Haruhi.

"Honestly, it wasn't a secret." Muttered Kyoya, typing away on his laptop.

"Then how come I didn't know about it?!" Yelled Tamaki.

"Because you couldn't pick up on the simplest of clues. Everyone else knew." Tamaki returns to his mushrooms.

Soon the guests have arrived. Every one was occupied, Kyoya sat beside Clover, the clicking of keys on his laptop. Clover too was nothing short of things to do. Her advanced placement English class had started reading Into the wild. She had her pack of markers ready for annotations. She also had a little black notebook beside her, and every now and then she'd scribble something in it. Everything was going quite smoothly, until she looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru in a loving embrace, Hikaru's finger in Kaoru's mouth. Or was it Kaoru's finger in Hikaru's mouth? She honestly couldn't tell the difference. Her head made contact with the table, causing Kyoya to look up, he pokes her cheek with a his pen.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying the gay away." He chuckles a little.

"Hey! You're just jealous because we get more than you!"

"You wanna bet? I'll do your mother right in front of you."

"You'll do what exactly?" Asked Kyoya hand on his chin, glint in his glasses. She blushes hard, turning beet red. The twins cackle at the embarrassed demeanor.

"Don't waste your chance! You need to look very carefully!" Scolded one of the many brotherly love fanatics.

"You're right, ma'am." Smiled Kyoya. "Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never see them in the same shape twice. I made a photo album to capture such day to day beauty. By the way, it comes with individual and group pictures at the low price of 15,000 ¥ for a set."

"i didn't know our host club did so well financially." murmurs Haruhi.

"If I was you, I'd be more concerned about how he got those pictures." adds Clover, making Haruhi moderately concerned. Clover returns to Kyoya, who has Finished his marketing and collected the revenue. He snatches up her hand, interlocking their hands. His hand is warm, but hers is slightly sweaty, with long nails that were painted with cracked ebony nail polish. Girls stare and glare with mixed feelings. Some thought having a girl around the host club would make it all the more interesting. Other's were enraged kyoya was no longer available. But to be completely realistic, Kyoya only interacted with guests to sell or advertise.

"Since when has Kyoya had a girlfriend?"

"Ew, it's that new commoner! He could do so much better." Clover overhearing the conversation, looks up, clears her throat and smiles sweetly at the girls.

"Mommy?"

"What is it, daddy?" Clover chokes on tea. Tamakis eyes widen

"It is NOT what it sounds like!" Yells Tamaki.

"Kyoya, please tell me you don't have a mommy kink." Kyoya smirks a little and leans in close to Clover's lips.

"I don't particularly favor the name, but I suppose you'll have to wait and find out my kinks on your own.".Her Jade eyes widen, and he winks. He loved seeing her flustered.

"Anyways, this is only a hypothesis, but I always thought I spend a lot of time with Haruhi, but that was just an illusion caused by having so many club activity scenes. So... can it be...that the twins who are in the same class as Haruhi...know loads more than about her than I do? I have photo evidence here!" He turns around, grasping the picture book firmly and pointing toward several pictures of Haruhi being tormented by the twins.

"They spend nine hours together a day in class. You only spend two hours with Haruhi in a day. Subtract the time spent with clients and you merely have an hour." The flaxen haired male bursts into tears.

"In other words I can only spend three percent of Haruhi's life with her?!" as Tamaki begins to freak out, Honey runs up to Haruhi

"Haru-chan! When is your classes physical examination day?"

"That...is not good. I'll be found out.." realizes Haruhi. "Found out..?" asks Clover

"Oh. We've never informed you that Haruhi is a girl." recognized Kyoya.

"Hey! She's not even in the host club, she might blab!" Berated the twins.

"I trust her a sufficient amount. Enough to believe she would not reveal such delicate information. " Answered Kyoya.

"Girl…" she muttered, before facepalming. How had she not realized it?

"The only reason you didn't realize it was because we concealed it fairly well." She looked up, brow raised. This man could read minds, couldn't he? Looking back now, she should have known. Her jaw was not so prominent, she was rather short, and her eyes were much too beautiful.

"Well then, we've decided on a formation for tomorrow's plan! Haru-chan is really a boy!" Declared Tamaki.

"What is this meeting for?"

"Don't worry Haruhi we'll protect your secret with all our might!" promised Hikaru.

"It's not really a secret…but yes, if people figure it out I'll never finish my quota...then I'll think up a different way to return my debts"

"Commander! She lacks the will, big time!" Reports Kaoru. "What an uncooperative heroine she is!"

"Fatty tuna." bribes Mori.

"We will now have the examination for grade 10!" Announces a nurse. "We are very sorry to bother you, but would everyone in tenth grade please come to each campus nurse office?"

As each students measurements were taken, it was Clover's turn to be weighed and measured. Even though it was her turn the next day, all the members of the host club were measured early, for convenience purposes, and of course She had been dragged along as well, even though technically she wasn't a member of the host club. Kyoya's presence did not waver. He stood by her as she stepped on the scale and pretended not to hear her weight had reminded at 113 pounds. He knew even though she was extremely light, she would not want anyone knowing her exact weight. As it was her turn to get her height taken, he bent down and untied her boots for her. Clover ignored the snickers of the twins as she stepped out of her heels.

"She's so short!" They laughed.

"4'11!" Announced the doctor cheerfully. The twins burst out in giggles.

Clover saunters over to Kyoya, dejected. She places her head on his chest and stares at the floor.

"I shrank." She sighs.

"Kyoya is five eleven, you know. He has an entire foot on you!" snorted Hikaru

"Yeah, you're only a inch taller than Honey-senpai!" sniggered Kaoru. She lifts her head, her usual soft gaze is replaced with a hard glare, there was blood and fire in her eyes, making the twins back away to undress for the girls. Kyoya turned to find Clover having her bust measured by a nurse. Her turns away, a light blush on his cheek.

"38….C!" She publicized.

"Ma'am, could you please remove your bracelets?" Kindly inquired a tall nurse in a milky white uniform. Clover begins to panic, it was too soon. She glances Kyoya's way, who with thin eyebrows raised nods to her. She leisurely removes each bracelet with care. Soon the truth is revealed. Thin white lines decorate skin, she runs the pad of her thumb over it and shudders, reminiscing. Kyoya stared at the revealed bit of skin, that was so prudently adorned with Hewlett to hide her scars. Swirls of nervousness braided in her weak stomach. She, was ashamed. Not ashamed. What she had done was not pitiful or stupid. It was sad. It was coping. It was an eternal reminder of her Internal struggle. They finished her measurements and soon she is left alone with her boyfriend. He didn't remember striding over to her, and she didn't remember why she was shaking so badly. She didn't want anyone to know. He must think they're disgusting. She didn't regret these past toils. But she knew. There were those who did not understand. His hands tangled themselves In her long soft, silk like hair. Her hair was the color of fallen autumn leaves being whisked away in, the cool wind. He ran his hands through it, she buried her face in his chest. He smelled of roses, midnight and rain, the perfect combination to soothe her.

"How old are these?"

"Almost three years. I was thirteen."

"What happened?"

"It happened in June. Antoinette ignored me for over a day to be with someone else, then told me I was too protective and that she hated me sometimes." he nods, gazing down at the cicatrix that blemished her otherwise flawless skin. He traces a long digit over one of of the old wounds, inspecting them carefully.

"What made you stop?"

"My parents found out. Someone, probably Antoinette blabbed. It didn't even help me."

"What happened?"

"I cried so hard, I couldn't go to seventh period. I hid in the bathroom. When i got home, my mother pulled up my sleeves and told me she was divorcing my father. She took me to her parents house. My grandma told me if i ever did it again, it would kill her. My grandpa suggested taking me to a mental hospital. My mom wanted to move away. I didn't talk to my father for a month. When I did, it was the first time I saw him cry. It was the worst year of my life." she whispers all this in a monotone, deadly silent voice, as if afraid someone would hear. Sometime quiet was violent. She detached herself from her feelings at that moment, for if she allowed herself to feel, she knew she could cry. And she hated crying in front of people.

It almost made Kyoya uneasy, knowing how bright and jovial Clover could be made, seeing her in this state almost nerve-wracking. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. No amount of studying her files could have prepared the Shadow King for what was going on. He holds her close, this being the most support he knew how to give.

"It's okay now." He comforted. He wished he meant it. He did, but he wasn't sure how true his words would hold true later on down the road. The future was always mysterious and he couldn't guarantee anything this early on.

He did know this; as of now he would do all he could to protect her. Whether it be from herself, or from others. She chances a glance up at him, her olive colored eyes shining bright. They were the green of grass pushed through snow all winter, that had fought tooth and nail to survive so they could radiate all summer long. They were churning with passion, like two tiny emeralds. They were the color of luck and hope.

She slipped on her bracelets once more when Tamaki stormed in, throwing a mud colored wig on the ground. "Those doppelgangers tricked me, mom."

"And you fell for it." smirked Kyoya.

"They said it was payback for the homosexual background characters comments." Clover titters a little.

"Now, Haruhi, we have a doctor who will keep quiet in the next room. Go ahead." Ushered Kyoya.

"All the doctors here are from a hospital Kyoya-senpai's family owns." Educated Hikaru.

"You'd think he would have said something sooner." Shrugs Kaoru.

"Just my revenge. I just don't think I'm supporting cast." retorted Kyoya. Clover kisses his cheek, before departing for her last class of the day. He touched his cheek where her lips had been, his skin tingled. There was something about that girl, something that intrigued him. And he liked that about her


	6. The Twins Fight!

Tamaki screamed at the prospect of the twins undressing and photographing his beloved daughter. That morning, Clover rejoiced at the announcement of a new club; ouran high school poetry club, meeting this Friday. Kyoya smirked; being a friend of the Suoh family, who ran the school, had its advantages. Pushing the club along was the least he could have done.

"You're a toy!" Sang Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya considers what he had been pondering for some time.

"I don't mind all your antics, however I do request your assistance with a private matter." Everyone stares: Kyoya asking for help with anything a rare occurrence. "What would you call your significant other?" He continues, barely looking up from his notebook. Everyone considers this for a minute

"Boo!" Suggests Hikaru

"Bae! Proposed Kaoru

"Sugar mama!" They harmonize. Kyoya sighs and rubs his temples.

"I respect her, so I'll have to decline."

"Usa-chan!" adumbrated Honey.

"NO!" agreed everyone.

"Such an easy question! Angel or princess!" Implied Tamaki.

"No." Replied Kyoya

"Hot stuff." Yelled Kaoru

"Sunshine!" Giggled Hikaru. After some time of this, it is Haruhi who finally pipes up.

"Why don't you go with the basics? Call her sweetie. She'll like that." Kyoya raises an eyebrow, considering the notion.

"Well I suppose that could work." May 8th. Today marked the day that a month ago, Clover had asked out Kyoya. He was stumped. Do couples celebrate the first month? All his research came up futile. The results yielded all pertained to one year anniversaries. "What do you do if you've been together for a month?"

"You seal the deal." started Hikaru. It was at this point Haruhi decided she didn't need any more of the twins, and promptly left.

"Consummate the relationship." pushed Kaoru

"You fuck her right in the pu-" they synthesized

"Anyone, besides these two idiots." growled Kyoya.

"You should just eat cake together!" yipped Honey. Kyoya frowns; he didn't particularly care for sweets.

"Take her on a beautiful boat ride! Under the twinkling stars, confess your love for her!" Dramatized Tamaki.

"Senpai, don't you think it's a little early for love? He's only known her a month." Haruhi addressed, who had returned for her bag.

"It is never too early for love!" Declared Tamaki.

"A nice dinner." advised Mori.

"Ohh Mori-senpai that's perfect! We can have it right here in the host club, Haruhi can cook and we can find out what kind of woman is trying to date our mommy!" babbled Tamaki

"Hey! Do I get a say in this?" Snapped Haruhi

"This will be fun." approved the twins

"I'd actually prefer it if we were alone." Protested Kyoya.

"It's settled!"

"So, mom. What are you doing for your anniversary?" Synchronized Hikaru and Kaoru

"Technically, an anniversary is more for annual matters. This is an inaugural." Educated Kyoya.

"You really know how to woo the ladies." Japed Hikaru.

"Go up to her and tell her "happy inaugural". She'll definitely appreciate it." Kids Kaoru.

*Later that evening*

Kyoya was dreading the date. Not because of her, he rather enjoyed her company. But she was about to find out what idiots he hung around with; would she be able to tolerate it? After Haruhi snuck out to a commoner's market to collect materials for her night as chef (because everyone, minus Kyoya and Mori, wanted to visit a commoner's supermarket), she began to prepare the food. It was not the quality food those damn rich people were used to, but premium caliber nonetheless. Kyoya had to send her a text, informing Haruhi that Clover only ate chicken.

Eventually Clover arrived in Music room number 3, to Kyoya's surprise wearing a onyx colored shirt and skirt, with a pair of matching flats. He, who is in his uniform still is shocked.

"I thought you hated dresses."

"Oh no, as long as it's in the right colors I like them just fine. I hate the uniform." She confirms. Tamaki bursts forth with a large flourish.

"Hello my princess, I am Tamaki Suoh the president of this club!"

"Tamaki, I've been here before. I know who you are." reminds Clover. Kyoya chuckles a little at the dejected look on his face. Clover brushes past the rest with brief greetings but her attention was focused on Kyoya. He grants her a small smile as she sits next to him. Her presence brought the ice king warmth. She rests her head on his shoulder, delicately. Their hands find each other, bringing reassurance. Her hands are small and always shake slightly, corded with blue veins. He had the sudden urge to wrap an arm around her and maybe even kiss her forehead. But in front of the host club? He would not reveal such softness. So he held her hand and felt perfectly content..

"How was your day?" he asks. The host club was not used to seeing him so...out of his element. No notebook. No laptop. Asking about someone other than himself? His attention did not waver from her.

"Good." Now that I'm with you. This boy made Her heart flicker. His voice was deep, intoxicating, like a thick wine it made her tipsy. It made her stomach do flips like an acrobat. He made her words tumble out, her composure stumble, her backbone crumble. But this was a crush. Right? "How was yours?"

"Stressful. But better now." He was truthful. He had always been worrying over school, and budgets, but at the prospect of the club terrorizing his girlfriend, he has been fretting even more.

"We're gonna play a game." decides the devilish duo known as the Hitachin twins.

"What game?"

"If you're about to have her tell you apart, she won't be able to do it." sighs Kyoya

"Not that! Boss thought it'd be more fun to make a game out of It." Explained Kaoru. As the twins shuffled the deep violet cards, Kyoya turned to Clover.

"I'm sorry." He apologized

"For…?"

"This is usually the point where one of these idiots does something stupid. So I'm apologizing in advance"

"First question. Which parent are you closer with?" questioned Kaoru

"Haruhi, this one is boring!" complained Hikaru

"I was very close with my mother. I trusted her more than anyone. But then I found out how sick she was, and that she lied to me. And then she left. So now I've repaired my relationship with my father." She becomes distant, emerald eyes glazed over, though no sheen of water appears in her eyes. It was apparent her mind was somewhere else, tossing through dead memories, searching for something she could have changed. He gives her hand a slight squeeze, pulling her back to reality.

"I'm not close with either, both work themselves to fatigue." Malachite eyes met taupe colored ones; both had suffered, but none cared to show It.

"Haru-chan, why would you ask such a sad question?" solicited Honey

"I...didn't know…" she replies

"Question two: what do you do in your free time?"

"I read, or write."

"What do you write?"

"Besides poetry? Short stories." And fan fictions, but she'd never willingly admit that in front of the host club. Besides, Kyoya knew from his research that she did. He had found her writing accounts. "What do you do?"

"Unfortunately I don't have much leisure time. When I'm not occupied with school work, I have to deal with the expenses of this club." He sighs, exhausted.

"Question three: are you a virgin?" Clover almost spits out her earl grey. Kyoya's jaw drops. He was going to murder someone later.

"Yes, I am." she confirmed, which in truth relieved him slightly. His almond shaped eyes widen, in the last month, she had teased the hell out of him. Where did she learn that from? "Aren't you?"

"Of course." He replied, regaining his composure.

"Question four; who is your best friend?"

"A second year named Damon Amice." Kyoya exhales, chancing a glance over his shoulder. Tamaki was giving him that damn puppy dog look.

"The idiot peeking around that pillar." Admitted Kyoya.

"Hurray! Mon meilleur ami!" Cheered Tamaki.

"Question five; favorite animal?"

"Snake."

"Penguin."

"Question six: favorite subject?"

"English"

"Physics." She wrinkled her nose

"I find it troublesome. I prefer memorization to application."

"I can assist you."

"You guys are nerds."

"Question seven: what are your future plans?"

"I desire to major in writing and psychology

I want to become a clinical psychologist while pursuing a writing job on the side." Two majors? There was the slightest inclination of amazement etched into his face, mixed with admiration.

"That's admirable. I plan to take over the Ootori business."

"Don't you have two older brothers?"

"That may be so, but that just makes the game all the more fun." Kyoya smirked.

"Question eight: would you take back any of your ex's?" Clover smiles a little, Tamaki narrows violaceous eyes.

"I don't have any. I don't even think a boy has ever liked me." That came as a surprise to everyone. Kyoya attempts to remember his past. They were forgettable, transient. He had typically ended it because he lost interest.

"No. I wouldn't."

"Question nine: what are you most afraid of?"

"I fear a lot of things. Besides my anxiety, i hate heights. Insects. Death. Conflict." she plays with her food; there was a reason she did not belong in Gryffindor.

"Failure. I never invest in anything i'm not certain I'll win." the host club was shocked, they didn't even know this much about their mother

"Question ten. Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Only my best friend, in a platonic manner."

"No."

"Question eleven, what attracted you to each other? Physically and personality wise?"

"You weren't flagrantly gay, gaudy or girly. You have a nice smile. It's genuine and you don't do it a lot." Kyoya looks down. Questions about feelings? How awkward. He almost blushed.

"Your eyes. And you weren't desperate, you're calm and collected, and you didn't throw yourself at me."

"Didn't she fall in your lap?" Asked the duo. This time, she turns the color of cherries. She was not used to such compliments.

"They're just green." she muttered modestly.

"Like emeralds." Tamaki has tears in his eyes

"Mama's falling in love!" he squeals

"So touching!" compiled Hikaru and Kaoru.

"They do seem to really like each other…" recognized Haruhi.

"Question twelve: when do you plan on taking our mother's virginity?"

"Wait, what?"

"Whenever he's ready." Winks Clover, causing everyone to lose their composure. Kyoya grins slightly, glint in his glasses.

"Now it's our turn." snickered the twins, they link arms and cross legs behind her.

"Wait a minute I didn't approve this!" Shouted Tamaki. "What's your bra size?"

"Doggystyle or cowgirl?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Would you have a threesome?"

"Would you have sex in public?"

"Would you do anal?"

"Does size matter?"

"Spit or swallow?"

"What are your turn ons?" Tamaki then tackled Hikaru. While Kyoya was contemplating first degree murder. To everyone's astonishment, she began to answer.

" Ask Kyoya. He knows. Cowgirl. I was kissed by a girl but I've never kissed one back. No threesome

If he wants to, I'd do it. Probably would somewhere down the road. Size shouldnt matter as long as you know how to use it. Spitters are quitters. Your mom will find that out." Kyoya simply stares, awestruck. Clover winks, chin resting on her hands.

"Would you kiss your crush in public?" she cocks her head, as if she'd been given a challenge. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Mommy wait, that's your first kiss! We haven't approved her yet!" The prince runs to stop them, but is already too late. Everyone watches almost in slow motion as their lips inch towards one another. They touch, the kiss is soft, slow, gentle. His hands remain on her waist. Kissing was addicting, sweet and smooth, lips dancing together. Love was a drug. They were addicts. Both would ditch their hearts just to kick the habit, for how would it end? It was lingering heavenly bliss. For a few seconds. Until Tamaki came along, ramming into Kyoya to try and push him away. The next thing they knew, his knees were on either side of her hips, skirt was lifted slightly to reveal milk white smooth thighs. His face was buried in her neck, hands on either side of her face. There was no space between their bodies. Tamaki looks horrified, causing Clover to giggle.

"I'm gonna murder that idiot…" groans Kyoya, attempting to get up. Clover wraps her arms around him, pulling him back down.

"This will piss him off more than anything." She whispers in his ear. He smirks and slams his lips onto hers.

"MOMMY NO DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INAPPROPRIATE THAT IS?"

The next time she returned to music room there was a pile of various items strewn about with Honey atop it, playing with Usa-chan.

"The twins have been fighting. I'm afraid at this rate we'll have to stop offering our brotherly love package... which will decrease our revenue by about…" They were yelling, screaming.

And then she was little again, knees hugged to her chest and tears flowing rapidly: she could not breath from how scared she was. Fear. It infiltrated her, it caressed her, consumed her. She had lived in fear for years. Fear was the cage that constrained her. It ignited her. It caged her, leaving her in shackles. Enraged her, leaving her helpless. Paged her, Leaving Her seething. But fear, was an illusion. The only thing to fear is fear itself. So why did her emotions control her so?

"I fear a lot of things. Besides my anxiety, i hate heights. Insects. Death. Conflict." conflict. Everyone had heard it. But only Kyoya remembered. He turned to usher her out, somewhere where she wouldn't have a panic attack, to find her already gone.

"Actually I hate you the most!" yelled Hikaru, incarnadine hair styled differently from his brothers.

"Actually... regarding that, I've always wanted to tell you too! Look at this! This is the cursed doll I got from Nekozawa-senpai!" The sky hair colors twin, Kaoru extracts a small wooden cat doll from his pocket. Clover is there, she has both twins by the ostentatious hair. She forcefully knocks their heads together. It sounds like coconuts cracking open.

"Ouch!" they complain.

"You're being petty. Family isn't supposed to act this way. Be happy you have each other! You don't know what it's like, so stop your bitching and make up! You both lack immediate gratification, and your intense desperation for attention makes it even worse! You've not only been trifling, but like an object sucked into a black holes event horizon you sucked everyone in around you, causing the club to suffer. Where would you be without the other? You're all each other has. So if you don't grow a pair and apologize, I may have to shove this little doll up your asses!" They stare with wide golden brown eyes.

"To paraphrase, if you don't knock it off, I'll never let you come over to my house!"

"So what you're saying is…" As their act is revealed, Clover almost loses her cool. She stomps over to Kyoya and buries her face in his chest. Her screams of frustration are muffled by him. Kyoya holds the fuming Clover.

"You should come over sometime." She invited. He considers the notion. He knew from the fact she was well off enough to afford a uniform, unlike Haruhi that she was better off. He also knew her family owned their own house, an average sized home at that.

"We'd-"

"Love to." Accepted the devilish duo.

"Oh no, no, no, wait."

"We'll await for informational from mom!"

"Shit." sighed Clover. What had she gotten herself into?


	7. The grade school host

Clover sat in music room number three, doing homework for English. Tamaki and the twins had been quite exuberant on getting her into an Arabian princess outfit, to which she had politely declined. They had been pretty keen on having her become a full fledged host.

"A princess among princes! We could attract double the attention, she could even give our angels advice on boys! And Haruhi will have another feminine figure in her life!" Tamaki becomes overjoyed, eyes almost becoming hearts.

"It's not like anything would change." Shrugged Hikaru.

"Yeah, you spend enough time here, you might as well be a host." Agreed Kaoru.

"While capturing the attention of the public with a female host would produce more revenue, to be quite plain, I am not letting you pimp out my girlfriend." Denied Kyoya. And so they dressed up and hosted while she stayed in that repugnant uniform, reading the next chapters for her upcoming quiz.

"Welcome!" They greeted. She barely looked up at first; guests were typical this time of day. The only time she would look up was when a guest would request Kyoya. That would get her blood boiling.

"What? It's just a kid." Acknowledged a twin. Clover glances up, to see a small elementary school boy, looking repulsed and bewildered at the cosplay before him.

"What's the matter? Are you lost? Or did you come to my palace for something else?" questioned Tamaki

"You're the king?" asked the boy

"King?" It was as though they could hear Tamaki's ego inflating. "King!" He decided, with a large twirl.

"I am Junior section grade 5 class A's Takaouji Shirou! I would like to apply to be the host King's apprentice!" Announces Shirou.

Everyone couldn't help but observe the new presence in their club. The hosts did their job and Clover did her homework until everyone is a little distracted by how close Shirou was to Tamaki.

"Learning from close observation...isn't it distracting?" Wonders Haruhi as Kyoya takes a seat next to Clover.

"He was preaching that up close observation would reflect more of his beauty. Just ignore him." Advised Kyoya. Inside the club, if you hadn't been around on certain occasions or didn't have a class with them, you'd barely know Kyoya had a girlfriend. Kyoya Ootori was a formal, profession man who was very minimal when it came to affection around others. He was raised like a project, a backup plan. Unlike Tamaki, who emotion and empathy came so natural to, he struggled to deal with feelings he felt for Clover. He would give her hand a squeeze, or caress her cheek. So seeing Kyoya-senpai ever kiss Clover like he did during their last date was a surprise to everyone. But when they were alone, he did not so much have to put up a frontier. He was not an open book, but she was intriguing. And he liked that. She was his own project. He peeks over her shoulder to see what she was highlighting.

"If I must say so, she looks more a crucian carp in my pond at home!" Blurts out Shirou. "I would never use such blatant words of flattery!" Clover's jaw dropped like gravity's pull suddenly got stronger m

"Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" Cried the girl.

"Whaaa- Princess!"called Tamaki. Kyoya sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"This child better not drive away any more buisness." He growled. Hikaru and Kaoru break out into a fit of laughter.

"This is great, Tono! You've got a cute little brother here!"

"Hikaru…you'd prefer a brother like him, then?"

"Idiot!" Chastised Hikaru, embracing his brother. "Even if I searched the world over, no one could ever compare to you."

"Hikaru…" Clover shudders; being gay was just fine. It was the incest part that got to her.

"Homos! Incestuous too! And they have exactly the same face!" Shirou ranted. Well. He made good points, if not worded the best way. After making a break for it, Shirou nearly crashes into Haruhi. "Are you a transvestite?" Tamaki throws himself in between Shirou and Haruhi, waving his arms like a madman. Smooth. Thought Clover.

"Okay, okay, we don't need you here, could you go and get us some tea?!" He fretted. "You didn't see anything…" mutters Tamaki

"Sharp! He's an extremely bright kid! Haruhi is looking very manly today!" Added one twin

"President, this is an example of 'you cannot deceive the eyes of a child!' Haruhi hand over that tea set."

"Ok then. This is very heavy, be careful" and then within seconds, he dropped it, China shattering aganist the tiled floor.

"Haruhi, that's one thousand added to your debt." Chimes in Kyoya.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just use this to clean it up…" settled Shirou, yanking down a curtain and letting it absorb the dark liquid.

"... what are you doing with my special tailor made new curtain?" Asked Kyoya. Before he could chide the boy any further, Clover is there, hugging him from behind.

"More so, why are we allowing a mere ten year old to clean up something so sharp?" realized Clover. She smiles sweetly at the boy, drawing his attention to her; big mistake. He sees straight through her.

"Why does this nerd have a girlfriend but the king doesn't?" He asked. But then he sees her bracelets. He marches up to her, and pulls aside the bracelets that hide her scars. Everyone collectively gasped, seeing the thin white lines that adorned her wrists.

"Thats why. She's emo! And a defective character...Are you stupid? Did you try to kill yourself? Do you still-"

"That's enough." Boomed Kyoya. Clovers hair fell in a curtain around her pale face. She did not cry. This was how ever the breaking point of patience. She felt the vexation of her soul, the rush of blood in her, her jaw clamped tight, every word was fuel to the fire. And then she looks up, and flashes the rude boy a dazzling smile. It had a twist to it though, something malicious lurked in it. She clicks of the room, not slamming the door but easing it shut. As everyone processes what had happened, as Honey tried to lighten the mood. And after he was rejected and insulted as well, everyone had about had it. A cage slams down around him.

"Whatd I do? Let me out!" Demanded Shirou. "Is this how a teacher is supposed to treat his apprentice?"

"You need to apologize." stipulates Haruhi. "You were mean but you went overboard with Clover -senpai."

"That nerd can do better. Anyways. She had a lisp."

"Ignorance must truly be bliss." snarled Kyoya. He turns on his heel and before exiting, looks back once

"If you suppose your speech is normal, your impediment is listening."1

He finds her, in an empty classroom. The whole wing is about empty after school hours.

What do I do to ignore them behind me?

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?

And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?

Music echos throughout the hall. He finds her scribbling frantically in her notebook in a desk

Do I sit here and try to stand it?

Or do I try to catch them red-handed?

Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,

Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?

He watched her a moment, pulsating passages plummeting out in a massacre of ink. It was sad she had to hurt so to create beauty.

Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin

I make the right moves but I'm lost within

I put on my daily facade but then

I just end up getting hurt again

By myself [myself]

He eases the door open and closed it behind him.

He walks over to her, then cautiously wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and running her bare skin, causing her to get goosebumps. The heaviness in her heart did not automatically lift, but he did make the room feel warmer. She was happy he came after her, and appreciative of the simple gesture. Despite their short time together, she always felt safe in his arms. He looks down at her alnsot sternly, lifting her chin with his forefinger. She looks up at him as he coaxed the truth out of her.

"Are you okay?" She shrugs, not wanting to admit that she was indeed just a tad bit irritated by the boys comments. The arms that held her were soft yet strong. They sit there, in each other's arms for a while, until the tension in her shoulders dissipates. By the time they both return to the club, Shirou is long gone and Haruhi and Honey are dressed in their uniforms.

"We had to use the shortest, youngest looking People." Starts Hikaru

"So naturally we chose you, Honey-senpai and Haruhi ." finished Kaoru.

"Uhm…."

"What exactly are you planning on doing with her?" Questioned Kyoya, pushing up his glasses.

"Nothing you wouldn't approve of." they harmonize.

Before she can process or Kyoya can protest Haruhi has helped her into a a middle school outfit and her long hair had been pulled into a ponytail. The twins tried sneaking a rose colored bow into her bangs, But she wouldn't not allow such a shameful thing to happen.

"How did things turn out like this?" Ponders Haruhi.

"Do these disguises have any significance?" Added Clover

"To them. I believe they thought Kyoya-senpai would like to see you in this outfit."

"Look it's Shirou-chans classroom!" Pointed out Honey. "I used to take classes here too!"

"No one's even here…" realized Clover.

"Where'd they go?" and as she asked it two lanky arms wrapped around her waist. Kyoya hugs her from behind.

"Ha ha mom's a pervert!" Jeered the duo, earning them a glare from Kyoya. Honey begins playing some type of recorder.

"Senpai, what are you doing? You don't know where that's been!" Scolds Clover.

"Shh someone's coming! Zip your lips!"commands Haruhi. After ducking down and letting them pass by, Haruhi turns to the host club.

"Enough already! Please don't follow us around!" Pleaded Haruhi

"But we'll feel lonely…"

"There goes Shirou -chan!" Noticed Honey.

"It must be required club time." They watch as a little girl in ouran academy clothing jaunted over to Shirou, mud colored pigtails swinging back and forth. Her round amber eyes looked over in compassion towards the boy, asking if he would like to play with her.

"Excuse me, young lady." purred Tamaki, extending a crimson rose to the little girl.

"Is he trying to charm a ten year old?" Whispered Clover.

"I believe so." answered Kyoya.

"Tell me something about the girl who's playing the piano in there."

"About Kamishiro Hina-chan? Well, she will be moving away soon. I heard that because of her father's job, she will be moving to Germany after next week." Educated the girl in a shrill voice.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled the irate boy that had been Tamaki's apprentice. "What are you trying to do, coming all the way here?" He doesn't quite finish before Tamaki picks him up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ah, it's Mori-senpais ultimate technique!"

"What are you doing?! Put me down! Don't do stupid stuff! Put me down you stupid king!"

"Shut up or I'll throw you down! You are the one being an idiot. How do you make a girl happy? Don't make me laugh! Even if you asked us so much, we wouldn't answer you!"

"Wha-"

"Because you do not want to make girls in general happy. But you only want to make her happy, right? That method, only you could look for it yourself."

"Forget it… there's no time…" murmured Shirou. "I wish to at least watch her play." everyone watches as Tamaki sits Shirou down at a grand piano.

"I didn't know there was a piano here…" perplexed Haruhi

"That's because this is a music room." informed Kyoya.

And when the day for his recital came, Clover was there. Not because she gave a shit about the little brat but because she wanted to be around Kyoya.

"Welcome, princess!" They all greeted Hina.

"Let me introduce you to the main show, Takaouji Shirou's Piano. If you please, Princess." He introduced, gesturing to another piano.

"Little cock sucker doesn't deserve this kind of love." Muttered Clover, just loud enough for Kyoya to hear. He Stares at her with wide eyes for a minute, then chuckles slightly.

"We've done a good thing." Declared Tamaki.

1- S for lisp by George Watsky


	8. Jungle Pool SOS!

"We're going on a field trip, everyone!"

Everyone looked puzzled as Tamaki burst into the music room, joyfully screaming and looking absolutely pleased with himself. Clover just looked up and instinctively clutched Kyoya's arm, her sense of security slowly made its way back in her.

And before she knew it, she was in a tropical environment. Sun sprayed down on them, tinted parsley green as it slipped through the canopy. The air was thick with humidity, so much that when they first walked in, Kyoya's glasses fogged up. It envelopes them, consumes them. The chirping and buzzing of insects made Clovers skin crawl. Clover sat beside Kyoya, she wore a black band T-shirt, one too large. Underneath she wore a raven bathing suit, the shirt was large enough to hide her bottoms, making it look like she was not wearing pants. Kyoya wrote in his notebook, as usual. Both of them were basking in the shade, Clover typed away on her laptop, writing her latest chapter.

"But what does Kyoya-senpai's family do for a living?" Asked Haruhi

"Hospital management...and uh... swimming pool management…" answered Tamaki.

"Well it's management anyways, but yeah. If I had to think of something in common between them, wouldn't you say they are all recovery related?" As Haruhi is choosing a swimsuit, there is a buzzing against the plastic white table. Kyoya picks up his cell phone, reads the text and immediately rubs his temples.

"What is it?" Asked Clover, noticing his distress.

"Just those idiots. Nothing you want to read." This obviously meant she had to read it, so she snatches his phone from him and reads the following text from Hikaru

Haruhi's in a swimsuit. Think Tamaki just busted a nut.

Clover tries to stifle her laughter. Her laugh is like a breeze, quiet yet comforting. It's enough to make Kyoya's mouth quirk up in a small smile.

Clover occasionally glances up from her writing to observe the water gun fight taking place. She prays the water comes nowhere near the laptop. Kyoya would have a fit.

"So why is it that you're not swimming? Aside from your scars."

"I've never been very good at it. I don't invest in endeavors that I'm not good at. Otherwise i look a fool. I don't try at many things because I'm afraid of what others would think."

"You can't live in fear of other people's perceptions."

"I know. But it's ingrained in me. I have to undo years of physiological damage." She avoids eye contact, she hated this type of vulnerability. He reaches across the table, taking her hand. She looks up at him. He feels incredibly awkward, for this kind of emotion never came easily for him. She made him feel. And these were feelings he didn't want to repress. This was the feeling Tamaki was always talking about. She looked at him like he was the only thing in the world.

"You don't have to do it alone." he assures her. Their hands stay tangled together, as they stare up, occasionally sipping fruity drinks. "Who's had the biggest impact on you?" Clover considered it for a minute. She wanted to say her mother, but she didn't deserve that much credit. She had a negative impact anyways.

"My eighth grade English teacher. She taught me how to write and never gave up on me. That was my worst year. Especially grade wise. I kind of just gave up with everything going on. I crack under pressure so easily."

"Pressure is the most exciting." He smirks a little, thinking of his own little game he had. "How often do you stay up past 3 a.m.?" He asked.

"I'm a writer. My inspiration usually comes around midnight. You?"

"Between schoolwork and club activities, i also never go to bed before 3." She frowns a little.

"You overwork yourself."

"Perhaps. But this is leisure time, is it not?"

"You're still working."

"How could I still be working? You have my laptop."

"I see you writing in your notebook. You're not slick." He raises an eyebrow at her.

"You can't prove it's work related." It is her turn to raise an eyebrow; was that a challenge? She gets up, and saunters over to Kyoya, sitting next to him on his chair. He tries to hide his notebook, but she is soon atop him, in a rather awkward position. He holds it up high, out of her reach.

"That's just a dick move." She growls. He smirks, thinking he had won. But he did not count on the fact she would try climbing him like Honey-senpai did to Mori. It was only when her breasts were almost in his face that he became rather flustered and yielded the notebook reluctantly. She hops off him, and flips open the notebook. There are plenty of numbers and calculations, mixed in with some notes. She finds today's date, and sure enough, there are notes on the effectiveness of the sanctuary. "You were working." She sang.

"So?"

"So I win." She smirks knowingly, almost confidently. Confidence was rare in her, to see a glimpse of it in her was truly amazing. She smirks, seeing the small heart in the corner with her initials in it. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. Her hair smells of roses, he pulls her in for a kiss. Clover, still feeling playful, just pecks his lips, leaving him wanting more. He almost growls as she pulled away. His lips crash on hers again, he runs hands through her silky hair. They are met with a cold spray of water. Both their hair becomes matted, clothes stick to them, glasses beaded up with water.

"You two looked like you needed to cool off!" Laughed Hikaru.

"I will end them both!" Declares Kyoya. Clover smiles, then peels off her soaked T-shirt, leaving her in just a bathing suit. Kyoya can't help but notice, this is the most skin he had ever seen, she had short, thin, pale, smooth legs. The rest of her body is the same; pale thin and smooth. Hips jutted out, breasts were perky, she was beautiful. She takes off her glasses, her makeup lined eyes popping even more now that she had removed them. She pulls her long hair to one side and wrings it out.

As he admires her, Tamaki slides into the lever that controls the waves. Soon, Honey is out of sight, swept away by the typhoon.

"Kyoya, how do you make it stop?" Yelled Tamaki

"There isn't a way to stop it, since the lever is broken." Replies Kyoya.

"This way, men!" points Tamaki, rushing off toward the direction Honey went.

"I wouldn't-"

"AHHHHHH! Crocodiles!" Cried everyone. Kyoya shakes his head

"The crocodile pasture is extremely dangerous...the piranha pond needs fixing...and there's a problem with the position of the lever...should have a talk with instructive department. Thanks, you guys. I collected a lot of useful data!" Smiles Kyoya, making everyone groan.

"So how exactly did you plan on controlling crocodiles?" Questions Clover.

"Like I said, it's in the experiential stages."

"Where on earth is this?"

"I hear some suspicious crying sound…"

"It must be the north gates subtropical zone. In that case...it's time for squall experience service." Informs Kyoya, stepping under a small hut with Clover, protecting her the downpour. They all rush under the bungalow, and devise a plan to rescue Honey-senpai. Tamaki is almost left behind once again, as everyone follows Mori. Haruhi is shocked to find out Honey and Mori are cousins.

"The Morinozuka family has been serving the Haninozuka for generations." Informs Kyoya, nonchalantly.

"Although they were relatives two generations ago, Mori still stays close to Honey."

"They're polar opposites." Adds Clover. She herself wouldn't have known if Kyoya hadn't told her.

"Mori-senpai, don't worry." Comforts Haruhi. "Honey senpai will be safe." Clover rests her head on Kyoya's arm, not being quite tall enough to reach his shoulder. Then his cell rings.

"Ah, it's me. It's kind of a troublesome situation." Clover tunes out the other conversation, listening in on Tamaki's spiel about how a lady should only show skin after marriage. She was about to pipe up, and point out that it's a woman's decision, not his. "Alright, then I'm counting on your immediate cooperation." he hangs up and returns to the group.

" A search party will be arriving soon. It should be better than us trying to find him." addresses Kyoya

"Mori-senpai and Haruhi are gone!" Notices a twin

"Come to think of it... I don't believe I mentioned that there were other people here…" Realizes Kyoya. There is a sound of screaming, everyone rushed over to the noise. Clover suppresses a scream at a particularly large beetle in her path. It twitches, shell gleaming in the sun. Kyoya smirks a little at her wide eyes and revolted expression.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he offers

"...Maybe…" she admits. He scoops her up with ease, one arm under her knees, the other around her torso. They arrive on the scene last, to see Honey standing over the bodies of many injured police officers

"Haruhi! Are you alright? Silly girl! Making daddy worry!" Chides Tamaki, hugging Haruhi tightly.

"Senpai, you're not my dad!"

"How am I not your daddy? It's obvious that i'm your daddy!"

Off unnoticed, Clover and Kyoya were off catching up on a rudely-interrupted conversation.

"I didn't know Honey could do that, he flew everywhere!"

"Well I suppose it should be expected that a master of martial arts such as Honey should be more than a match for my family's police force. After all, he helped train them all."

"Okay sure, but even still!"

The two then remained silent for a moment before Clover decided to add her own little quip.

" I never really tried to swim because i'm not good at it, but I don't see what the big deal is with me simply not taking a dip in the pool."

Kyoya, keeping his natural composure simply replied with:

"It isn't necessarily the fact that you don't want to swim with others, but when you know yourself that you can't very well do it effectively and not bother to try and change that, is where i tend to start to grow more concerned."

"Don't be concerned. I'm just not passionate about many things, therefore i deem them useless and disregard them."

"The ability to swim is a handy in more situations that you may originally think."

The two once again let the sound of silence wash over them, when Kyoya began to plan out the activities of the next few days.

"Clover, might I be so coy as to ask you for a slight, er, favor?"

Kyoya Ootori asking her for a favor? This was certainly a first and Clover just couldn't pass the opportunity up to make this man owe her.

"Oh but of course!" she began slightly mocking the way he talked. "What is it that you require of me today good sir?"

Kyoya glared at her with that little hint of playfulness that she could detect, letting her know she hadn't angered him. Though to be fair, it took quite a lot to truly anger Kyoya.

"Cute. Well, we are planning on taking a trip to a private beach my family owns and judging from how Tamaki reacted to Haruhi's attire here, it only makes sense to have a little more fun with the hopelessly romantic prince. So in short, I'd like to ask that you somehow dig up a few pictures of Haruhi for me. Not anything suggestive or provocative, but regular pictures to make him squirm with how I use them."

"So you're asking me to play paparazzi with Haruhi for a while?"

"That is correct. Anything to see Tamaki get all fussy about her."

"Alright, I will. But you owe me, mommy!"

"Wha- You're not supposed to call me that!"

"Says who?" she placed her hands on hips while looking up at him.

"I do." he wraps around her waist and pulls her in, brushing his lips on her forehead.

This made Clover giggle. "Okay fine. By when do you need these?"

"Next week is the trip, so the earliest possible would be nice."

"Deal." with that, Clover eyed haruhi, figuring out what pictures to take of her.


	9. The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club!

Clover stumbled into music room 3, completely done for the day. Final exams had kicked her ass. Kyoya had helped her study, but no amount of study guides could have prepared her for this. AP (advanced placement) Economics was her worst subject, and she knew she had bombed it. Something she, an honor student was not used to.

"The ocean?" asks Haruhi.

"Yeah, the ocean!" Confirms the twins. Ignoring their prattle, she trudges over to where Kyoya sat, and collapsed. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Was it truly that bad?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty confident I've failed it."

"You couldn't have failed it. We studied together. You knew the material." She buried her face in his chest, thoroughly disappointed in herself. He rubs small circles into her back

"Look, put a sweater on her and her chest is so washboard flat you can't tell if it belongs to a guy or a girl!" Insults one of the twins.

"Clover doesn't have that problem, so we have a more wide variety for her." pointed out Karou

"Thanks, guys but I already have one at home, so i really don't need-."

"Come on. Take a look!" they pleaded.

"Fine." She turns around, to see a wide variety of two pieces, in crimson and black, teal and black, and blue and black. After some browsing, she chooses a scarlet and Raven polkadotted two piece, Kyoya had told her before she looks best in red. Tamaki then explodes, yelling about sexual harassment toward his daughter and brandishing a bat.

"Is it my fate to be saddled with three kids at only seventeen? What's happening to my youth?" asked Kyoya. Clover giggles and he turns to her. "Are you up to raising three kids with me?" she is a bit taken aback by such a playful yet serious question.

"Of course." She smiles.

"So you're not going to the beach?"

"Who said I'm not going?"

"Then it's settled." Harmonize the twins.

"Can I bring Usa-chan with?" Asks Honey.

"I have no objections." Answers Kyoya. "You are okay with going, aren't you? It should relax you after your exams." He directs this question toward Clover.

"I'm fine with it." She affirms. "I have a new bathing suit, anyway."

And suddenly they are on their way. Tamaki sits on a rock, charming a customer. Hikaru and Kaoru played volleyball while Honey and Mori searched for shellfish. Kyoya and Clover sat under an umbrella again. When she was sure no one is looking, she slips Kyoya the pictures she had coaxed out of old acquaintances of Haruhi, and of ones she took on her day off. He smirks just as Nekozawa-senpai appears, cloaked as always.

"Everyone having fun? Ohhh, who's this black dahlia? She's quite the temptress, isn't she?" No one can see it, but he smiles as he kisses her hand. Clover glances Kyoya's way to see him looking mildly irritated. His glasses catch the sun's glare as he pushes them up.

"My girlfriend." He replies rather calmly. Clover smirks, the famous Kyoya Ootori's girlfriend. That was the first time he had called her that. "Clover Alvarado."

"Aha...how intriguing…" Nekozawa sulks away. Noticing his slight jealous attitude, Clover decides to milk this for all it's worth.

"Well he was kind of charming… maybe I'll leave you for him?" Kyoya responds by giving her a death glare, not with hostility but more of a. "knock it off or you'll be sorry." Type of glare. "No?" She saunters over to his seat and plops down next to him, almost in his lap, since there is very little room. She wraps an arm around his lanky figure, then presses her thin pink lips to his warm cheek. "You know I'm kidding darling, besides, I don't do blondes." He smirks slightly, relieved.

"I'll be right back." Clover watches as he intervenes in an argument between the twins and Tamaki. He holds up the pictures she had taken of Haruhi and she smiles. He eventually returns and abruptly, he turns to her.

"Want to go on a boat ride?"

"How do you-"

"It is my family's private beach, after all."

"Sure. Won't we be missed?" He scans, everyone is in their places, entertaining guests.

"I doubt it." Kyoya calls a boat driver over, then turns to Clover, eyeing her up and down. "You might want to put on sunscreen. We won't be under an umbrella on the boat, and I believe you've told me before you'd like to preserve your skin tone." She fumbles through her bag, only to come away with a nearly empty bottle of sunscreen. Being quite small, having a small amount was usually okay. Kyoya observed her stealthily as she rubs the substance all over pale smooth skin. Though, of course, she ran out just as she was almost done. This left part of her neck and face exposed to the ultraviolet rays. He helps her into the blue striped boat. Little does she know, he has devious intentions. They start out slow, water lapping up the sides. The sun pounds down on them, causing Clover to sweat. This is her first boat ride, and she rather enjoys it. Kyoya however, can only focus on her. The sun, the sea and the seagulls all just melts away, he can only notice how her hair, now in a ponytail, flies behind her and how bright her smile is. They fly over white crested waves, wind tangles their hair. The shore looks smaller and smaller as they drift further and further away. Soon they are slowing, and anchored. Clovers eyes widen at the realization.

"What are we doing?" He smirks a little, taking off his sandals.

"Swimming." he answers nonchalantly.

"You asshole, you planned this."

"I suppose there's no harm in admitting to causally planning this since you mentioned you didn't like to swim." Then, he removes his glasses, without stripping himself of his button up shirt, he slowly eases into the water. She noticed he has long eyelashes, and his eyes look even more deep and thoughtful, yet still beautiful.

"Come on." He coaxes

"You are NOT getting me in that water."

"We'll see about that." He climbs back in the boat, approaching her.

"Kyoya Ootori, I swear to god…." He smirks, dripping wet, then pulls off her too large t shirt. She blushes madly, leaving her in her new bathing suit. He removes her glasses as well."Wait…!" He sweeps her off her feet with ease.. This of course, only made him smirk and look on ahead at the waves crashing against the sandy shore. As they ease into the water, she racks her brain for an excuse. "I have makeup on!" She attempts.

"Then I won't get your face wet." He retorts. She growls and puts up a small struggle, but that only makes his grip on her tighten.

"Oh, suck my clit!" She growls. He chuckles as she is now mostly immersed in the water. It's cold, but they grow used to it.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?"

"Shut up." She crosses her arms over her chest, pouting. He smiles a little, noticing how cute she looks. His wet clothes cling to him, but he doesn't mind much. She wraps her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. He almost blushed, she buries her face in his neck. Clover smiles, then brushes their lips together as they float around. As they kiss, Kyoya can hear his phone buzz from the boat. He doesn't want the moment to end.

Tamaki:Mama! Where are you? The twins say youre off doing naughty things but I know that's not true!"

Kyoya sighs, placing his glasses back on the brim of his nose.

"We should return."

They return. No one really asks why they're wet, but Haruhi infers they went swimming.

"Tamaki-sama, it's Haruhi!" Exclaimed one of the girls. Kyoya and Clover peek over their notebook and laptop, secretly listening. As Tamaki rushes off, Kyoya sighs.

"We should go after him"

"Haruhi!" Clover catches a glimpse of Haruhi falling. Tamaki, being the princely type, dives in after her. The twins begin beating the living daylights out of the troublemakers that threw her in, as Kyoya and her watch by idly. After some time, Kyoya releases his grip on Clover and pulls the twins off.

Soon they are on the beach, three of them hovering over Haruhi.

"I just confiscated their IDs and politely asked them to leave." Informs Kyoya. As Tamaki scolds Haruhi, Clover gets more and more irate. Finally, after declaring he will not talk to her and Haruhi leaving, she loses it.

"You have a LOT of nerve, Suoh."

"Huh?" Everyone is rather surprised by by the timid Clovers outburst. "Because she's a girl? Thats why you didn't want her to do anything? So she was just supposed to indolently sit by and watch as a girl was dragged away against her will to he hurt, and possibly raped?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I can understand your concern for her safety, but what you're saying and doing isn't right. And if you paid attention to anyone but yourself, you'd know Haruhi will never ask for help. Stop pretending you have some kind of authority over her, suck up your boyish pride and go apologize!" Tamakis emotions swirl around within him, he leaves without another word.

"Great, now he's mad at you, too."

Later that evening, they are playing a board game whole Clover writes and Tamaki sulks. Kyoya, who was next to Clover, writing in his notebook, turns to her.

"Would you like to share a room tonight?" Clover is taken aback, what exactly did that mean?

"Sounds good." She responds.

Dinner is served, Clover having chicken since she doesn't enjoy seafood. The silence is unbearable, but not Clover, Haruhi or Tamaki budges. Wanting to avoid the awkwardness, Clover finished rather quickly and leaves. After a small argument, Kyoya shows Tamaki to his room, then returns to his own, to find a rather pleasant surprise.

"Clover?" She stands in the middle of the room in a pair of lacey ebony bra and panties, both with a little bow in the middle. He flushes then backs away slowly, cursing himself for not knocking.

"No, stay." She jaunts over to him, closing the door behind him. Feeling rather awkward, being in the same room as his half naked girlfriend (but of course, not showing it), he decides to make conversation.

"Thank you again for the pictures." He thanks. She turns down the lights. "What are you-?"

"Shhh" she stands on her tippy toes, kissing him softly. He kisses back, afraid to wrap his arms around her for that would mean touching her bare skin. And then they were on the bed, he laid down, her sitting atop him octopus style. He stiffens, in more ways than one.

"If you want, you can repay me for those pictures with your body." She whispers. Even he is taken aback. She kisses him, roughly. He considered the notion, what could he gain from this situation? Besides pleasure, he knew rushing sex would not be the smartest decision in the long terms of their relationship. He kisses back, placing his hands on her waist. Clover squeezes his waist with her thighs, and Kyoya pulls away to breath.

"While the notion is intriguing, I'm not going to have sex with you." He declines. "Yet." He adds in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear. It is still in that position, when Haruhi walks out of the bathroom.

"S-s-sorry senpai! I didn't mean to interrupt!" She speeds out of the room. Kyoya sighs, getting up. Clover gets into her pajamas, as he looks away. Finally she comes over and hugs him. He blushes slightly, realizing from the squishy sensation aganist his back, that she is lacking a bra under her shirt and sweater

"You're not wearing a-."

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"No girl wears a bra to bed, silly. Are you really going to question it? Most guys would love this."

"I suppose…"

"Why did you have me stay the night if you weren't going to make a move on me?"

"So I could do this." He turns around, sweeping Clover off her feet for the second time that day and placing her on the bed. He crawls in next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She smiles a little.

"You Just wanted to cuddle?"

"I suppose you could say that." she flips herself around, so they are face to face. She wraps her arms around him, and buries her face in his chest. Their cuddles are soft, warm, together, cozy, like a small piece of the heavens. It is like the antidote to a poison, they go well together. Their bodies moulded together, they lay together. They talk most of the night, about whatever. About who Nekozawa is, about their families, about her writing. At around two in the morning, she starts feeling warm in her face.

"You know, you have sunburn on your face." He points out. It is mostly on her neck and ear, but some on her cheek as well. "I know how to make it better." He smirks. He presses warm lips to her hot cheek, then moves to her jaw. He traces the outline of it, making her shudder slightly. His lips brush her jaw, then he moves lower to the tender skin of her neck. Clover wraps an arm around him, touching his lower back as he kisses her neck. An unexplainable pleasure radiated outward from where his lips touch. Kyoya can smell her perfume strongly, Japanese cheery blossoms. She is warm, he teases her, kissing her very softly then pulling away, until she eventually shoves his face into her neck. Clover loses all rational thought. He kisses her ear and neck for a while, they lose track of time. Their lips find their way to each other again and graze each others. Then, her lips smash onto his. There is nothing beautiful about it, Just pure wanting. He kisses back with the same amount of passion. The kiss is deep, passionate. He pulls away, and her eyes flutter open. "That's all you're getting for tonight."

"But -"

"Shhh." He grabs the aloe vera, and rubs it on her afflicted areas. Again, he envelops her in a hug, cuddling her. Their breathing synchronizes, he holds her close, until they both drift off to sleep.

Kyoya awakes the next morning to a very soft squishy pillow. He does not open his eyes, just nuzzles the pillow. Then he realizes, he can hear a steady thump thump thump and sits straight up.

"I didn't mean to…!" Flustered, he comprehends he had been using Clovers boobs as a pillow. "I'm sorry! I was asleep and didn't realize…"

"You don't have to apologize." She responds calmly.

"But-"

"It was quite nice having you there." She flirts. "Besides, you're cute when your flustered." He slowly lays back down on her, resting his head on her shoulder. She moved him though, so again, they are intertwined, his face in her chest. They cuddle like this for most of the morning.


	10. A challenge from Lobelia Girls Academy

Clover sat at her usual place while everyone hosted, secretly admiring how Kyoya looked in a knight's armor. Tamaki was giving some ladies a spiel about how he'd lay his life on the line for them.

"Is that so. "Even sacrifice my own life" Isn't that an egotistical emotion? Are you under the impression that a woman left behind would be happy with just those words?" asserted a new face. Her light brown hair fell down in waves, lips were a light pink.

"There's nothing you can do about it, silver bell oneesama. Men are lower life forms who place honour above all else." Sighs another young girl about Clovers height, with shorter and darker hair. Everyone in taken aback by such harsh words. Even Clover, a feminist, disagreed with such blatant sexist words. Kyoya raises an eyebrow at the peculiar new guests. "

"Pretending to be gallant by repackaging it in sweet words in their own ineptitude of not being able to preserve his own life."

"Oh my, Daisy is just too intelligent." Giggles another girl.

"You're very acrimonious individuals, I see. Then which type of words would you prefer to hear?" probes Tamaki

"Yes, if it were me, I would never leave her alone." A low feminine voice announced. "If you're going to fight, then fight together. If you cannot accomplish that, then you should end your life together. I vow that I shall never leave your side, until the day my life ends."

"Haru-what the?!" Shouted Tamaki

"Rose-sama, you're too much! Why were you so late? Where did you find her?" While those two fussed over Haruhi, The shorter girl, however was staring in Clovers direction, which took her a while to realize. Kyoya knew right away it was her who was the apple of her eye. He watched her closely as she approached Clover, who sat not paying much attention.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing of interest, it's for school."

"Are you happy here at Ouran academy?" That question came out of the blue. She almost hesitated from shock.

"Of course I am. This is much better than my old public school and besides, it has its perks being here."

"Ahh, but I can assure you Lobelia is much better!" She returns to her book, when she notices the girl, now introduced as Hinako Tsuwabuki had scooted closer. She leans in as if looking over her shoulder. An invasion of her personal space, yes but Clover wasn't too pissed about it. Maybe she liked books. Her lips seemed to be getting closer, almost like she was going in for a kiss.

"Hey, what are you-?" She is cut off by a quick brush of the lips from Hinako, a small kiss. Clover's eyes widened, she did not kiss back. She did not realize what was happening to her. It is cold and formal, like two strangers meeting.

"All right, girl on girl!" Teased the twins. At that moment, Clover realized what was happening. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and pushed backwards with force. Hinako looks up at her with wide eyes, as if asking what she did wrong. Kyoya, stopped thinking at that moment, marches up to the girl and smacks the hell out of her. At least, that's what he imagined himself doing. Instead he stood there, pissed.

"You taste so sweet." Flirts Hinako. Clover had never been that violent in reality. But at that jape, she snapped. Her hand hit Hinako so hard it made the sound of a clap, it was an open palmed one. It stung, even her hand had tingles radiating through it. Hinako's cheek was red from impact. Everyone had seen it, host and zuka club.

"One I'm not gay. Two, I have a boyfriend." Affirmed Clover, seething she had been taken advantage of yet again. Benio steps forward, trying to charm the girl.

"Maiden, which vile man has you chained down?"

"Me." answered Kyoya confidently, now stripped of his armor and in his blue uniform once again. He saunters over to where Clover stood, she looked to him for reassurance. Keeping his cool, he pushes up his glasses, and simply advises "You did it wrong."

"What?" Without answering, he pulls Clover into a dip and smashes their lips together. She does taste sweet, from fruit she had eaten earlier. Their lips dance as he varies pressure and intensity. Hinako gasps, as does some of the Host Club. Such a display of affection from Kyoya was not heard of. He places one hand on her back, the other on her hip. He channels all his passion into that kiss. He nips at her lip, the slight pain being surprising and pleasurable. They part, panting, with a string of saliva connecting them. Clover is dazed, Kyoya adjusts his tie and calmly explained "That's how you kiss her." The Zuka club gathers close around Clover.

"Are you really happy with him?" The last word is asked with disgust. "Why stay with him?"

"Believe it or not, I like him and care about him. He helps me, and helps me grow as a person. Not to mention he's a good kisser." Kyoya looks to her, she winks.

"Do you even know your worth?"

"Of course I do!" Snarled Clover. She was not in that dark place anymore, and she didn't want to ever question her worth again. She didn't believe any of the men here seriously considered women lower than them.

"We could actually make you happy."

"I'm happy where I am!"

"Why do you hang around these losers anyway?"

"Because I enjoy their company."

"Please go away." Grumbled the twins, fawning over a video game.

"My my... you must be at a loss for words at our sublime love?" Clover

"Aw how unfortunate, it seems they don't know what to do, since their speciality host techniques don't work on us."

"I don't know if it's because the club's president is a half blood, but using good looks to pile on false love to mock a girl's pure heart...that right there is a degradation of women." Clover cocked her head; none of what these girls were saying was making any sense. "It's not enough that you need to fill your greed using a club as a front! To even lure in not one but two pure female students, you guys are beyond despicable! I swear, I will immediately shut down garbage like this host club!" Vowed Benio.

"I get it, now. But since the club's president is currently lying down due to culture shock, would you mind coming back next time, yes?" Realized Kyoya.

"Or better yet, don't come back at all." Added Clover.

"You know, Tamaki went nighty night." Simplified Honey.

"Drag him up right now!" Ordered Benio. Everyone gentle tries to wake up Tamaki, he begins to stir when Clover flicks him in the forehead. He jumps up and charges at the women, now fawning over the drinks Haruhi had made.

"You guys are under the wrong impression about something! What kind of productivity is there when women make love to each other? Then why did god create Adam and Eve and-?" He is stopped by a whack from Clover.

"Love is love, you ignorant fuck trumpet. They have just as much as a right as you do to it, and even if you don't agree, it doesn't involve you so keep your nose out of other people's business. Besides, their homosexuality is not where they're problematic. It's their arrogance and bigotry that makes them awful. So what if they're admiring Haruhi? What about their comments on how men are less than women? How the fuck is that not a red flag for you? You can clearly see the female supremacy that they give off and yet you only care about their homosexuality? Fuck off, Tamaki." Everyone is taken aback by her little outburst, especially the host king.

"See, maiden? These men are lowly life forms, that do not understand you." purrs Benio

"Come with us, we'll treat you so much better!" Insists Hinako.

"I told you, I'm not gay. And I don't have any desire to leave Ouran, or Kyoya, so while I appreciate your consideration, I really don't care for your views."

"Think about it. We'll come for both of your answers tomorrow, Adieu." Haruhi, meanwhile is fuming over the fact the club had been profiting off of her used supplies and possessions. Clover also stormed out of the room, her anger for the host king rising with every passing second. Kyoya debated; would it be more wise to go after her or to let her cool down? He decided this wasn't a matter he could take alone and he needed to let Clover clear her mind so he could talk sense into her. After about an hour of talking strategy to keep Haruhi and Clover here (he was really more listening to the crackpot plan Tamaki had come up with, rather than participating) he decides it's about time to find her. He finds her in the library, a few books hugged to her chest. Kyoya gently touches her shoulder, she recognized his touch and turns around. Her serious expression makes him worry.

"You're not seriously considering their offer, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just pissed at what an idiot Tamaki can be." He smirks a little.

"I know the feeling." She still looks irked, so he decides a new strategy would be best. He grants her a small smile, something almost no one sees. "I need you to make me a dress and do my makeup." He keeps a straight face, making Clover confused.

"Huh?" she asks.

"I'm not kidding. It's all part of Tamaki's plan to keep Haruhi here."

"Of course it is." She lets out a burst of giggles at the thought of the host club in dresses. Kyoya smiles, her laugh is high pitched, but it was rather adorable. He bends down and she stands on her tippy toes and pecks his lips. "I'll make you the prettiest one, sister Kyoya."

Clover and Kyoya are alone in the music room, preparing for the next day. She takes his measurements, and everything is going fine, until suddenly she drops to her knees. He becomes slightly flustered, her hands running up his legs, almost caressing his inner thighs as she took his inseam. He stiffens in more ways than one at her touch. Kyoya avoids eye contact, feeling rather awkward; he hopes she doesn't notice. But on the contrary, she notices his bulge, and smirks. Clover looks up at him and presses her lips to his erection. Time seems to slow down as she kisses it. He smirks to hide the fact he is really rather embarrassed. She stands up, purposefully pushing their bodies together, eliminating any space between them and only making matters worse.

"What's wrong?" She giggles.

"Nothing. Would you really give up your virginity so easily?"

"Of course not. I just like to tease you."

The next day she has a dress, purple to bring out his hair and eye color. She hands it to him, and he changes into it. Kyoya looks rather ridiculous, something you don't see very often with such a serious man. She braids in extensions in his hair color and then styles it the best she can, in the end he is the one that styles the hair. She finishes the job by doing his makeup, a light dusting of foundation, a little smear of mascara, and a spread of light pink lipstick.

"I didn't think you owned anything pink."

"I typically don't. It's too bright for me. But I enjoy this shade of lipstick." She runs a hand through his fake hair. "You look so pretty." She compliments, Kyoya chuckles and pushes up his glasses. He adjusts the bra she had brought him, and stuffed, just as the other hosts had done for authenticity.

"I don't understand how women do this." She kisses his cheek. He walks out and assumes position with the other hosts. Tamaki had done their makeup, and it was obvious he had, for it was overdone and splotchy. When Haruhi walked in with the Lobelia girls, the began in order. Kyoya's singing voice was beautiful and deep, Clover couldn't help but admire it.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of womankind?" growled Benio. Clover almost face palmed.

"What? No, that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us. And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See? This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" Kyoya stays relatively silent throughout the whole ordeal, but his appearance still made her giggle. She would never let him live this down. Haruhi explains she never had any intention of leaving Ouran.

"What about you, maiden? Are you ready to cast off your chains?"

"No, i'm perfectly happy in my relationship." Kyoya smiles at her, though it's hidden by his fan. Clover smiles back, and his glasses gleam from the light.


	11. A day in the life of the Fujioka family!

Feeling her phone vibrate, Clover reached across the bed and saw a name that made her little heart flutter. She composed herself, as waking up in the morning was never her strongsuit and promptly answered her phone. Kyoya-Senpai was on the phone, asking her to get ready quickly as the entire host club was preparing their own mini field trip to Haruhi's apartment. She scrambled around her room to get ready: her hair was messily put up into a bun and she had no time for any makeup, to match the look she went for, she wore a black skirt with a t-shirt to finish it off. As she laced up her boots for the day, a limousine pulled up in front and out stepped the one boy who never really failed to make her smile or failed to amaze her, for that matter.

"Why, you look stunning." cooed Kyoya as he rounded the corner and opened the door, allowing Clover to easily enter the limo.

"When am I not?"

"Touché my dear lady." with that note, Clover entered and Kyoya, as a gentleman should, closed the door behind her. Setting off for Haruhi's house to meet up with Tamaki and the others.

"So what's going on here?"

"This morning I received a call from our host king. He requested I accompany him to check in on Haruhi's home life. So naturally, I invited everyone else along as well." explains Kyoya. Clover chuckles. As they arrive at their destination, Kyoya reluctantly let's go of her hand and opens the door.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" Questions Karou

"It's big. Bigger than I thought it'd be." adds on Hikaru

Clover Glances up at Kyoya Incredulously, did these rich bastards really think this was her entire house?

"Yeah, look at all the rooms!" Exclaimed Honey. Kyoya shakes his head and promptly explains

"This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling. Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building."

"Kyoya, why? Why did you bring these idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!" pleaded Tamaki

"For the record, I am not an idiot." interrupted Clover, mildly irritated by his comment.

"Well, you see. I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone. So I thought it would be best if everyone came along. All right, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader." Kyoya nudged along the twins, as if they would go home without a fight.

"What? I'm not going home." Decided Hikaru.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave. I don't want to be alone." Kyoya allows a devilish smirk to creep across his handsome face. He knew everyone's weakness, he knew how to get what he wanted, as if he needed to justify his actions. He looks down as Clover attached herself to his arm. She looked nice, with her hair up and with minimal makeup on. Children queried to their parents about the sudden appearance of these foreign aspects of higher society.

"Now, listen up, men, and lady. Don't you forget! We must be polite. This is a casual "we just happened to be in the neighborhood" kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujuoka family's lifestyle. The words, shabby, cramped and run-down, are absolutely forbid-." Tamaki is cut off as the small girl pushed him over. Though the damage is done and Haruhi is twitching with rage from what she overheard, Clover berates the idiotic host king anyways.

"You do realize you're being a jackass, right?"

"What?"

"She's right. Go away" demanded Haruhi.

"That pink dress is pretty cute." harmonizes Honey and the twins.

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" Growled Haruhi, eyebrow twitching. Tamaki nearly exploded, tears leaking at the corners of his blush violet eyes.

"Haruhi's so mad she actually cursed at us!"

"I believe that was directed towards you. Don't drag us down with you." Muttered Clover as Haruhi engaged in conversation with the landlady. Kyoya sighed, exasperated as Tamaki swooped in to interrupt. Clover looked up at Kyoya, who seemed to be pondering something important. She smiles a little, wrapping her arms around his slim figure, burrowing her face into his hard warm chest. He raises an eyebrow at her, before slowly hugging her back. She is so short, he rests his chin on her head. He glances around, making sure none of the host club was looking before pecking her smooth, warm forehead.

"You're affectionate today." Acknowledged Kyoya.

"Oh shush." She replied, not daring look up to see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he teased her.

"I never said it was bad." He chuckles. Soon they are all crowded around a door, wondering about the possibilities beyond it.

"Okay, here is the deal. I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, 3 seconds. And you all go home, got it?" affirmed Haruhi. Clover was not surprised in the least. Sure, it was smaller than her own two story home, but it had the essentials and was very well kept. Soon cake is served and so is tea. Clover timidly nibbles at her piece of chocolate cake. Once she is finished, Kyoya nudges her his piece of cake as well.

"I don't particularly care for sweets." He explained

"But…"

"Are you really going to turn down chocolate, in your current state?" He asked, smirking. Damn, he figured that out. She blushed lightly and shoved a bit of cake in her mouth to avoid replying. Meanwhile, Tamaki and the twins were devising a game. "While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest." added Kyoya, examining the selection of books of the Fujioka household. Most were of uninterest to him. While the rest of the club competed in not embarrassing Haruhi, Kyoya became immersed in his phone. It intrigued Clover enough to peek over his shoulder. She saw her name, and a list of various things she liked, her hobbies, and other things she had mentioned in conversation. Before she could read any further, Clover received a flick to the nose from Kyoya. She touched her nose, as if hurt by his action.

"That's what you deserve, for being nosy." he chided.

"So that's what you're doing when you're on your phone when we're together?"

"Most of the time, when I'm not taking business calls."Aw, you liiiiiikkkkkeee me." She sang as He deadpanned.

"You do realize we have been dating for two and a half months."

"True, but no one has ever liked me, much less dated me. And you're not only labelled as one of the most attractive men in the school, but are at the top of our class. So why would you be interested in a commoner like me?"

"There is a first time for everything. And you underestimate yourself. Besides you should know I don't invest in fruitless endeavors."

"So what do you gain from this relationship?"

"Genuine feelings of affection and a wonderful companion." Clover could not think of a response to that, so she leaned in and kissed his cheek, lips brushing his skin for a moment. She knew he was no fan of public displays of affection, unless threatened. After some time, they are outside, waiting on Tamaki. "Ah, there goes Ranka." Announced Kyoya, who had kept Clover updated on his contact with her.

"So she's meeting Tamaki. Should we go help him?"

"Hmm.. give it a few minutes." The rest go ahead, and the couple walks in right as Ranka is listing off the host club members.

" What? So Haruhi told you about us?"

"No, Kyoya told me about you two over the phone."

"She's so pretty." Whispered Clover

"You know, you really are a beautiful person, Ranka." Complimented Kyoya.

"And you must be Clover Alvarado, The ray of sunshine in Kyoya's life. She's every bit as pretty as you said."

"Thank you!" Beamed Clover. Ranka pulled her into a hug.

"She really is a dear." approved Ranka. Kyoya stood back, smirking a bit at how cute Clover was. "I hope you boys know how grateful I am. Since she found you, she seems to be happier. She is enjoying herself.

Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki Suou?" As Tamaki perked up, Clover went over to Kyoya.

"I wonder if my dad will react the same way to meeting you." Kyoya pushes up his glasses.

"I hope not. I am not as foolish as our Host King."

"That's true. What are you doing after this?"

"Various assignments, and budgeting."

"Did you bring your laptop and notebook?"

"Of course."

"Come over. You can do your work there. Besides you're my official cuddle buddy, and you have to provide affection in my time of need." Clover ends this proposal with a small smile

"I suppose I could." To be honest, that sounded much better than working alone in his room. After a quick trip to the supermarket where Kyoya bought Clover the most expensive chocolate he could find, Kyoya and Clover depart from the group. The car ride is quiet, with small conversations and Clover resting her head on Kyoya's shoulder. Clover is nodding off by the time they arrive. The door flew open and it wasn't much of a sight to behold, but the room gave off a sense of protection and security. The quaint, two story house didn't look like much from the outside with a plain white wall with a few bushes around the garden, but the inside was different. Elegant wood flooring lined the entrance as the living room became visible. Cream colored walls lined the house with pictures and knick-knacks lining them, giving it the look of a true home. Leather couches became visible as the lined up with each other to face a singular television box. The kitchen was about the same size as the living room with a wooden island to split it in two. Granite countertops with stainless steel appliances decorated the very neat kitchen. Grabbing his hand, Clover guides Kyoya toward the family room, before she releases her excited puppy. The dog paces back and forth, excited about the new presence in the home. However Kyoya can't help but notice something.

"Are we alone?"

"I believe so." she replies casually. He realizes this could be quite the compromising situation. Two teen-agers left to their own devices? Intercourse was likely. But he had controlled himself all throughout the beach trip, he could this time as well. Clover returns in a t shirt and black pajama pants.

"I know your mother isn't around, but where is your father?"

"Probably working on a side job."

"And you don't have any siblings?"

"Nope."

"How fortunate."

"Hm?"

"I have been graced with three siblings."

"Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily, but they are all rather exceptional. My father's high expectations creates a competition between us."

"No offense, but your father seems like a ass hat."

"I don't disagree." Clover puts on music to ease the quiet.

I'm trying, I'm trying

To let you know just how much you mean to me

And after all the things we put each other through and

She was having trouble focusing on her outline for this chapter. He looked so cute while focused.

As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms

Forever, forever

Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning

Forever, and ever

Know how much I want to show you you're the only one

Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun

He was focused, but occasionally his mind would wander to Clover. She had taken her bun down, so her hair cascaded to hide her face. Eventually, Clover finished and ended up turning on a horror movie. Kyoya rubbed his eyes, tired of staring at a screen. He sets down his laptop, as Clover extends her arms. He gladly obliges, happy to have some time to relax. He wraps his long arms around her, and buries his face in the crook of her neck. Their bodies press together as they cuddle. Kyoya strokes her hair, almost making her purr. Eventually, his eyes feel heavy, he rests his head on her shoulder. She smells good, and he is on the verge of slumber when the doorbell rings. Clover reluctantly gets up and answers the door. She is shocked to find the host club there.

"Uhmmm, Kyoya?" He gets up and sighs deeply when he sees those idiots there.

"I told you we'd find him here." claimed Hikaru.

"We did promise you a visit." Cackles Kaoru. "If it makes you feel better about the intrusion, we brought food." Mori holds up a box of pizza.Kyoya rubs the bridge if his nose, still mildly irritated.

"Kyoya, how could you just leave us for her? Think of the children!" Babbled Tamaki.

"Did you at least get some without meat?" asks Kyoya

"Why?" questions the twins

"I don't really eat meat." Answers Clover.

"Poor Kyoya." Giggles the twins. Kyoya gives them a stern look while Clover beckons them inside. Though their alone time was short-lived, they couldn't say the idiots weren't amusing.


	12. The Shadow King is a Slytherin!

"Kyoyaaaaa get up! The bookstore opens in an hour and the new book is out!"

Hands gripped his shoulders and began to violently thrash him about. In his slumber, the voice hadn't registered in his mind, thus angering the shadow king as he shot up in bed and gripped his assailant, thinking Tamaki had somehow been granted entrance to his room again. When he opened his eyes, the usual blubbering blonde wasn't there, instead, he was replaced with the small frame of the girl who made his heart skip a beat.

Clover began to tear up, for she thought she had actually angered her boyfriend. Shit. He then hugged her close, running a hand through her hair as he apologized softly into her ear. "THAT'S what you want? I thought Haruhi or one of the twins died."

"No, you jackass. I just wanted the new Harry Potter book." quivered Clover.

"We'll go get you your book, I promise. But I need to sleep."

"Come on we only have an hourrr"

This caught his attention. He gave her a smirk and quietly cooed "That's an hour I have to do this"

He flipped her onto the bed, under him as he threw the blanket around their bodies and held her close as an apology. Her scent was intoxicating, which aided to how quick he fell asleep.

She started to fidget, "Wakeee uppppp we gotta go".

He glared at her and with a smirk, calmly said "You are being a naughty little shit". Clover giggled.

"I know, but I'm determined to have my way. No matter what." She whispers this last part in his ear. His grip tightens around her, but through much struggle, and a few threats, she frees herself.

"I'll whine. I can do worse than this." She warns, picking his glasses up off the table and attempting to place them on his face. After poking Kyoya in several places, she does succeed."I'll undress and dress you if I have to." He smirks a little at the prospect of his girlfriend stripping him.

"That's supposed to be unpleasant?" She lunges for his pants, his ash colored eyes go wide as he remembers his vow to wait.

"Please don't actually do this?" He sighs, pushing up his glasses.

"I'll cuddle you once we get the book." Promised Clover.

"You better. You're in debt, for waking me up." he growls. She waits for him patiently, as he readies himself. He smiles a little when he sees how she is bouncing with excitement. She is endearing, and almost makes him not mind getting up this early. Her green Slytherin shirt brings out her eyes, her black boots click against the floor as they walk together to the limo. The ride is short, Clovers mind racing the whole time while Kyoya tries to nod off. Arriving just after the doors are unlocked, Clover zooms off, so quick that when Kyoya goes to ask her if she would like something to drink from the nearby coffee shop, she is gone. Shit. He had lost her. However, twenty minutes later he discovers her admiring the newest merchandise and newest book cover designs. He beckons her away, and back to the car. Once inside, he extracts the book he had bought her. She was overjoyed at that, but that's not where he stopped. He pulls out an array of chocolate frogs, a pair of deathly hallows earrings and a large frozen coffee. Clover practically jumps him, smashing her lips onto his. She kisses him, hard. When they pull apart to breathe, she is still showering him with kisses and affection. Her lips are chapped but still, he loves the feel of her kisses. Lips brushing skin, he smirks a little as their chests pressed together. She continues to mumble sweet things in his ear.

"You're the best boyfriend, you could get your dick sucked right now if you wanted to-." Kyoya's eyes widen slightly at that idea.

"While that's an intriguing notion, I'll have to decline for now." His smooth lips brush her temple as he speaks.

In moments,he has taken her back to his bedroom, and pulled her into an embrace. He flips the covers over them and she pulls him onto her, letting him rest his head on her chest. He looks onward for some time as they read together.

Kyoya scribbled away in his notebook as Clover used his laptop. Her obsession was back, to say the least. She had made each host member take at least three sorting quizzes. The results were as to be expected. Tamaki, whose good heart and pure intentions always dictated his actions was a Gryffindor. The twins were also there with their bravery to carry out such pranks, just as the Weasley twins would. Honey who was sweet and caring was a Hufflepuff. Mori, with his unwavering loyalty to Honey was also a Hufflepuff. Haruhi, with her immaculate intelligence that got her into this school was a Ravenclaw. Kyoya as he had informed her when they first met, did turn out to be a Slytherin, which pleased Clover to no end. He once got Ravenclaw, but that was her secondary house as well.

"I suppose you have to disown all your children, Kyoya. None of them are Slytherins." Concluded Clover. Kyoya considers this, before smirking slightly.

"Seems as though that's the only way. Sorry, kids."

"MAMA, what are you saying?" Cried Tamaki. Clover slips Tamaki and the twins a box of jelly beans, to comfort them.

"Were those…?"

"Yup." Kyoya Chuckles

"You're a terrible person."

"Absolutely. You're not going to stop them?".

"No."

"Then I s'pose we can be terrible people together." Clover kisses his cheek, while the trio who received Bertie Botts every flavor beans begins to gag. Kyoya chuckles, but as Clover refreshes the House Cup tournament page, she is outraged to find Slytherin now in second place. "Which Ravenclaw had the audacity to even.. where's Haruhi?"

"I believe she's in the library. On the computer." informs Kaoru

"You are the one who got her hooked on that thing, so it's kinda your fault." Adds Hikaru. Clover glares as she internally vows to outdo the brunette. She turns to Tamaki

"Your daughter is going down."

"How can you be so sure?" Harmonized the twins. Clovers hair shrouds her face, all that can be seen is a devilish smirk.

"No one can make a potion as good or as quick as me." Clover becomes immersed in winning, she does not notice when Haruhi returns, when the Host club changes and barely noticed the arrival of a blond child. She glances up to Kyoya, and blurts out

"Hot damn." Kyoya looks down at her, confused.

"Hm?" He looked good in a uniform. A light blush spreads across her cheeks as she fantasizes.

"Just hug me." He raises an eyebrow at her, but she wastes no time slamming their bodies together. There is so space, just them. After burying her face in his hard chest and nuzzling, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

"It's a reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!" Cried Kirimi, bouncing up and down. Clover and Kyoya break apart, thoroughly taken aback by such a small girl knowing what that was. "There is debauchery here. Yay! There's debauchery here, isn't there? You're the glasses character. And you're the promiscuous one!" Squealed Kirimi.

"I want to know if glasses character's superior to big brother…" contemplates Kyoya.

"What did she call me? I'm going to fight this little-." Growled Clover.

"No, you won't."

"You think I won't do it? I'll knock her ass back-." Kyoya wraps his long arms around her tightly.

"I'd like to think you wouldn't, since she is a child and you're practically a woman. But just in case, i'm going to hold you back." Clover pouts in his arms as Tamaki swings the little girl around. "We should try to find out if she actually has a brother at this school." decides Kyoya, just as Umehito pops his head in. Clover relaxes into Kyoya's arms, and is merely listening to the twins nonsense until she finally snaps. She saunters up to them and knocks their heads together.

"Ow!"

"Are you both truly so foolish and ignorant? Seriously, you're going to tell your elder to change the essence of who he is, something he probably struggled to determine, for this snot nosed little brat? Just because who he is is different from what you'd like doesn't mean he should change, when this child will grow out of such an irrational fear." Asserted Clover. Despite her short stature, with her hands on her hips, she looked somewhat menacing.

"Well….when you put it that way…." Mumbled Kaoru. She returns to her spot next to Kyoya, who was still scribbling in his notebook. She lays her head in his lap, then looks up at him

"They can be so obnoxious."

"This is true." She fiddles with her time Turner necklace. "Which Gryffindor did you find the most insufferable?"

"Hermione. Particularly in their First year. She was exceptionally intelligent but was whiny and constantly walked all over." Clovers heart skipped a beat.

"She really was bitchy, but honestly she is the only reason Harry was ever successful." She thinks a moment. "It could be argued that all Harry Potter ever was was lucky. For the most part, he is pretty useless without friends. He was forced into situations where his friends and family save him. He was living off the glory from a children's story."

"It certainly could. He was quite detestable at some points." Clover looks up at him like he put the sun and stars in the sky.

"You have the same rhetoric as Snape did." He raises an eyebrow and her eyes almost become misty. "Severus Snape is the sexiest wizard there ever was." Kyoya narrows his eyes, almost slightly offended. Clover smirks a little. "Do note, though. I said wizard. You're more like a sexy accountant."

"I'm flattered, I suppose." She pecks his cheek.

"Your hot assets are making me want to form a partnership." Flirts Clover. Kyoya looks up from his work.

"Seriously?"

Clover smirks, "If I was your co-worker, i'd sexually harass you."

"i'd sue you"

"Boy, I know you wouldn't do that to me" she smiles and looks up at him innocently.

"I suppose you're right."

"You know, in my office, 'I.R.S' would stand for 'i'm really sexy' like you."

"Clover are you done?"

"Oh sweetie, I could go on for days"

Kyoya rubbed his temple, dreading ever hearing another pickup line like that.

"Remind me again, why it is that I put up with your antics, Clover."

Clover smiles and closes her eyes, simply stating "Because i'm cute."

A sinister cackle was heard and a motor was heard. Renge appeared out of the ground on a rotating pedestal going upwards, laughing the entire way. She descended from the pedestal and approached Umehito, eager to help him with his "problem". As Renge's boot camp begins, Clover half listens for it only makes her irate to find such an idiot pretending to have obtained expertise. Kyoya practically holds her back the majority of the time, knowing full well his girlfriend would snap soon. However, she manages to escape his grasp, and soon Renge is toppling over from her little pedestal. The treatment of Umehito was unacceptable, all to fit someone else's idea of who he was.

"Va te faire foutre." She spat. Tamaki and Renge, who spoke French fluently looked mortified. Kyoya could understand after searching up what she had said.

Go fuck yourself

Well. She was very direct sometimes...She did not storm out but merely say next to Kyoya, smiling malevolently as she took his hand.

"I believe I told you before, but you can be quite belligerent sometimes." reminds Kyoya as Umehito jumps out of the window, to save his sister. "That is going to cost the club…"

"Better than being a tool. Or you could tax him, it is his negligence that caused the damage." Kyoya smirks a little and squeezes Clovers hand. Clover then suddenly lights up slightly, her emerald eyes aglow. "The exam scores are released soon!"


	13. Sleep Deprived

Clover stared at the screen with wide eyes, her heart faltering at the numbers on the screen. Her smile faded as despair infiltrated her mind.

"How did you do?" Asked Kyoya as he scribbled in his notebook. He took her silence as bad news.

"I'm going to jump off a cliff." Kyoya peers over her shoulder and is taken aback by the low scores.

"Oh my."

Clover walks over to the window and peers down from it. "Babe, if i dive, would this fall kill me?"

Kyoya stood up and held Clover tight.

"You're not dying yet."

Clover struggles in vain and goes limp, peering up at Kyoya with a look of defeat.

"I'm not winning this time, am I?'

"Why it looks like Haruhi may have outsmarted a Slytherin. Are you going to allow that, dear?"

Clover gazed up, and with a sassy tone calmly stated "Bitch,what are you prattling on about? I, a proud member of Slytherin, would never stay the loser in any competition. You wanna go?"

"You are aware that I have a police force at my disposal, correct?"

"Perhaps you do, but you wouldn't use it on me."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because if I was arrested or deported you wouldn't be able to do this." Clover jumps onto Kyoya, kissing him hard. He keeps his hands firmly on her waist, her lips taste slightly of green apple from the chapstick she had been using. Kyoya had encouraged her to kick her habit of picking at her lips. She pulls away with a slight smirk. She takes his hand and yanks Kyoya out of the room, all the way to the car.

"We're going to the bookstore."

Just as they were a few days ago, they arrive just as the shopkeep is opening up. Clover pulls Kyoya along to the study aids and textbooks sections.

"The term has just ended and you're already going to study?"

"Absolutely."

"Even I'm not this much of a fanatic. You do realize it is about 10 months until the testing resumes."

"Yeah, but with all my classes I won't have sufficient time to allocate to all my studies. Originally, I planned to only take two but now with the failure I have endured, I'll have to take all four to redeem myself."

"Ambitious, truly a Slytherin trait. Well, I won't be the one to try and stop you if this is truly what you want."

"Thank you, sweetie." with that last word, she pecked Kyoya on the cheek and proceeded to pick out the rest of her study material.

They left the store with two bags: one bag meant to hold her books in, and the other was what couldn't fit into the first bag.

And so began the long three days.

First, it started with the determination and hyperactivity. She would not sleep despite the protests of those around her. Beating Haruhi was on her mind more than anything else. When the hyperactivity ended, irritation set in.

Day 1

That night, Kyoya was lucky to have gotten any sleep at all. He awoke to several texts from a delirious Clover

WHAT

THE

FUCK

IS

THERMOCHEMISTRY

I don't think I'm picking up on something in this passage...it's talking about eating babies to solve world hunger…

Boy, can I tell you a lot about corn…

May I interest you in our lord and saviour, Centripetal forces?

Kyoya could not fathom a response, mostly because he was not sure where to start. Then his phone began to vibrate.

"Hey, you answered." Giggles Clover

"If anyone else woke me up this way, they'd be taking their last breath." he reminded her. "You haven't slept, have you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why is that?"

"Things to be read, things to be written, things to be learned."

"...Go to sleep, Clover."

"Never."

"Go. To sleep."

"Nope."

"Clover. Alvarado. Go. The. Fuck. To sleep."

"Ohh you're cute when you're stern."

"Fine, stay up studying some more, but I need to sleep, damn it."

Kyoya checked the time on his phone, despite how blinding the light was to him.

"2 more hours is all I need. Then, i'm putting you to bed."

"Hmm… we'll see about that." Even with the bad wake up call, and this snarky girls attitude, she still made him crack a small smile. Three hours later, he had awoken, and prepared for the day. Clover answered the door, makeup smeared, hair tangled.

Her emerald eyes are wild, Kyoya sighs.

"What do you have against sleep?"

"Think about how much time we waste each night. 8 hours, that's seven days a week, 56 hours a week we waste. I could get so much done in that time!"

"Yes, Clover. However, you need that time so that your brain can process and retain the information you take in. Have you ever heard of sleep deprivation being used as torture? It drives you mad. Now, go the fuck to sleep or I will make you."

"I, am perfectly ...fine" she slurs. "That last part sounds pretty kinky though. We should try it." Kyoya can't even begin to reply to this, so she smiles and kisses him. She tastes of coffee, which partially explains her wired demeanour.

"You are not fine, you're delirious."

"Shhh…"

"Fine, it seems as though you've forced my hand this time."

With that last word, Kyoya embraced Clover, with his hands falling lower on Clover than usual. His grip on her grew tighter as he picked her up. Despite the struggle Clover put up, Kyoya had no trouble picking her up, carrying her to get bedroom and pinning her down. If her father were to come home, this would be a very compromising position indeed. "You're going to sleep, now." He wraps lengthy arms around her like chains. So she played nice. Waited until he got comfortable and relaxed, breathing slowing, then she slipped away. With what little sleep he got compared to the with the amount of work he needed to do, indulging in sleep this much was unheard of for Kyoya. When he awoke, he found her sitting at the desk, pouring over a fluorescent yellow book and taking colorful notes. He sighed.

Day 2

The clacking of a keyboard could be heard alongside the usual chatter of the host club. Girls filled the room with their respective hosts, and Clover could be found next to Kyoya as she engrossed herself into yet another study book. Kyoya would look up on occasion and see her like this. The sight did not please the boy.

"Must you really be studying at a time like this?"

"Of course, it's the only way."

"You know damn well you don't need to be studying this hard."

"But I do. Otherwise there's no chance I'll do well."

"I think you need sleep more than anything."

She rests her head in his lap, smirking at his slight irritation as he was concerned for her well-being.

"I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming." This terrible pun almost melts his icy demeanor.

"Am I really?"

"Yes, my love for you burns like a dying phoenix."

Kyoya chuckled.

"How long did you spend thinking about these?"

"Studying isn't the only thing I've been up all night doing. Being without you is like being afflicted with the Cruciatus Curse."

"Oh dear. Is it really that powerful of a desire to be with me?"

"Absolutely. If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together."

"How cute."

"Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous."

Kyoya gazed at Clover with an expressionless look before retorting with: " I did. Only because i'm Harry Potter." Clover narrows her eyes at him before continuing.

"Your smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple but disarming"

At this, Kyoya smirked. "You know each of these are horrendous. Right?"

"Of course, but it makes you kind of smile. You must be my horcrux, because you complete me."

This broke his icy demeanor as he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Clover's forehead.

"It would appear as though we then complete each other." She kisses him softly on the cheek.

"How uncharacteristically sweet of you."

"If i'll be frank with you, the only person who can really see me like this is you." She leans into him a little, pressing her body into his.

"I'd prefer it if it was that way."

"Now that you've seen this side of me, may I ask something of you?" He turned and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Is it something serious or are you going to ask me to stop hitting on you?"

"A little bit of both really. Go get yourself some sleep, and please, I can't take another one of your pickup lines."

"Hmm…" she considers. "What do I get out of this?" He stares at her incredulously, she was clearly delirious. She was still beautiful, hair missed and makeup smeared. Clover did look a little unstable from these features. Kyoya loved her most when she looked like this. Simple, sweet, cute without trying. He brushes a strand of her bangs out of her eyes. "You'll feel a lot better."

"I'll pass. I feel fine." Kyoya sighs, exasperated more than usual. Taking a sip of an energy drink, she picks up her pen and resumes attempting to figure out a chemistry problem.

"Who gave you that?" He asks gently.

"Haruhi did. I asked her for something to keep me awake and she told me about this."

Kyoya deadpanned and glared at Haruhi, though with her back towards him, she couldn't see the malice in his eyes.

"I'm going to have a nice chat with that girl when I get the chance…" And with that, kyoya began to mumble .

Day 3

Clover's eyes stung. She tried several times blinking,which made her emerald eyes water, but did not cure the slight pain. The late night hours and early hours were the hardest to stay awake. It was around three a.m. Her mind was racing. She picks up her phone and goes to speed dial. It rang a few times before the familiar sigh picked up on the other end.

"Go to sleep, Clover."

"Noooo."

"You're so stubborn."

"Cool people like rap because gangsters normally cheat the officers.

"... what?"

"Cornea, pupil, lens, retina, bipolar cells, ganglion cells, occipital nerve, occipital chiasm, thalamus, occipital lobe. That is the order light is processed."

"...my god, clover, you need to sleep."

"You are just astonished by the way I drop knowledge." Despite his concern, he couldn't help but smile. "All literature is a conspiracy."

"What are you on about?"

"Fosters rules. Intertextuality. Nothing is original. Everything is based on fairy tales, Shakespeare, and the Bible. Symbolism is EVERYWHERE."

"Clover…" she was speeding up with passion, vigorous to review the information she had taken in.

"Diction, imagery, details, language, sentence structure are all important. A hearth is where something originates from. Redox reactions are..." Kyoya had made himself presentable in these last few minutes. She went on. And on. And on. Until he was finally at her window. He knocked on her window, making Clover jump. She Yanks aside her beryl curtains to see Kyoya holding the phone she had been talking to him through.

"You might as well let me in." He articulates

"If we get caught…"

"Some rules are made to be broken. Besides, it's only if you get caught, which we won't." She throws open the window, night air rushing to meet her. The stars sparkle brilliantly, silver dots of exquisite light to illuminate the pitch black sky. A few purplish clouds were spotted around the moon. He climbs in, and carefully picks up her study material and places it on her desk. Glancing down at the multicolored pens and highlighters, he saw she had a system of note taking.

"You take nice notes, I'll give you that." She beams up at him as if he had just told her he loved her to the moon and back. She really was tired. He locks her door, they did not need her father walking in on him being here. Though it might have been a suggestive action, he had the purest of intentions. He sweeps her up, and lays her on the bed. She is soft and warm against him as they cuddle. This time she has no intention of warding off his attempts to get her to sleep. Her eyes were heavy. She nuzzles into his chest, as he hummed to her, subconsciously trying to get her to sleep. He waited, until the disclosing signs of sleep, before succumbing to sleep himself, knowing very well he had given up valuable time to work for this girl, which he would evidently have to make up the next day.


	14. Covering the Famous Host Club!

The Sky was clear as all but two of the host club members kicked around an empty tin can. As expected of them, the ice king and queen could be found lurking to the side, as a mother would to her child at the park.

Clover sat there with her newest find of the week; a black notebook in which she used to jot down her most intimate feelings and personal problems she felt Kyoya wasn't quite ready to see. Pangs of remorse and joy were meticulously hidden behind her expansive vocabulary on every page. After having exasperated Kyoya for three days straight, she couldn't help but feel as though she may have gone a bit overboard in her vendetta against Haruhi. Kyoya, however, had not taken it to heart as much as she had expected him to. She expected him to be fuming, full of loathing and mutual hatred of her extreme study habits. That was nowhere to be found, but instead was inhabited by his common ice-cold demeanor and closeted kindness.

Clover felt a knot in her gut, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything I did during the last three days. The late-night calls and everything."

"Don't be sorry. It really wasn't the worst thing i've had to deal with. Take Tamaki ,for example, when he has one of his 'brilliant ideas'," he used his fingers to emphasize how loosely he used this term, "it usually ends with me thinking about how much I want to kill the bastard."

Clover wasn't surprised by this outburst- that is to say, it isn't unheard of for Kyoya to go off like that- but to experience it struck her oddly. She smiles a little, then presses her lips to his cheek. He is puzzled, and touches his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You really care about that dork, don't you?" She had seen through him as if he was invisible. How could she see through it all so easily?

"Perhaps that is one way to put it. However, I would greatly appreciate if you didn't broadcast the information." She giggles and lays back on the picnic blanket. Three months had passed so quickly. She fumbles around until she finds his hand, then intertwines their hands. He absentmindedly gives her hand a squeeze, writing away in his notebook with the other hand. Bored, she rolls on top of him, knocking his notebook aside.

"You need a break" she declares. He opens his mouth to counter, but she shushed him in an instant.

"You need a break." She reiterates.

"Perhaps."

"No perhaps about it." She presses her nose to his.

"Fine." He smiles, pecking her lips quickly before everyone can see.

"STARLIGHT KICK!" exclaimed Tamaki, as he sent a ball flying so high into the sky it may as well have faded from existence. It shot straight through one of the higher windows of Ouran academy. Kyoya sighs, pushing up his spectacles.

"You idiot. That's coming out of your budget."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with a sly apologetic look on his face as if he knew the shit he was about to intertwine himself in.

"That's uh, that's not important. Is it?"

Tamaki saw the death glare Kyoya was giving him and meekly followed along into the school.

The school seemed so much more gloomy and larger when one was in trouble. Poor tamaki was learning this first hand as Kyoya marched him and the rest of the Host Club over to the office of newspapers and editing.

"Really, we're terribly sorry about that." apologized Tamaki.

"Don't worry. It's no big deal. Could've happened to anyone, right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head." muttered the president of the Newspaper club, nursing a wound with an ice pack Clover had retrieved (she lost rock paper scissors.)

"Please accept our apology." Pleads Tamaki. The entire host club had crowded into the small bearings of the unpopular newspaper room. They all bowed their heads in unison as is custom.

"Well, this works out perfectly. I was just thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested." Clover had heard many things about the newspaper club. Mostly that they were so full of shit no one read their paper anymore. They were a joke to the whole school.

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club." Admits Haruhi.

"It's more gossip rag than newspaper." explains Hikaru.

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid. It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that." Continues Kaoru.

"I haven't read it in ages. Do you think they printed anything about Kyoya dating a commoner?" Teased Hikaru

"She's more than just a commoner, now both of you be quiet." Scolded Kyoya.

"You know, I guess we have kind of lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing more in readers. It's a shame we're just now realizing our error. Now that the paper is at risk We finally realize what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran. Help us, please.

For our last paper of this semester, we'd like to do an up-close special edition revealing the charms of Ouran's host club members. I'm begging you. Without your help, our club will close." They were tugging at Tamakis soft spot, Clover could tell. The way Kyoya's mouth was formed into a straight line, she knew he could tell as well. Tamakis eyes were glowing, he was clearly touched by the plea of the newspaper club.

"You can count on us. On behalf of the host club, I…" begins Tamaki.

"We'll have to decline" interjects Kyoya, calmly crushing the future of the newspaper club with a smile.

"But Kyoya, he got hurt because of me! What's the big deal?" Clover knew how this would end already. Kyoya didn't take no for an answer.

"Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us from sharing any personal information with anyone other than our guests. But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury." Kyoya whips out a credit card, and Clover doesn't quite recall this policy ever being mentioned before.

"Since when was this a thing?" She leaned over and whispered to him.

"As of now."

Tamaki struggled to hold back on trying to wrestle the credit card out of Kyoya's hand for he knew better than to try and do that. Kyoya would floor him in an instant.

"And another thing. What makes you think we'd want to help you spread more rumors and gossip? We've got a reputation to you'd just ruin it." Kaoru snaps. Kyoya was formal, with solid, logical reasoning. The twins were more emotion based. And rude.

"Besides, you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people. And who'd want to get mixed up with that?" Continued Hikaru. Clover begins to tune out the rest, for it is just a huge pity party.

"We're leaving too, Tamaki. We're holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you." adds Kyoya, putting his arm around Clover, steering her out of the room. Before they enter the Host club's signature room, Clover points something out.

"You realize you're inevitably going to help them."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Tamaki isn't going to give up." Kyoya sighs, realizing how true those words were. Tamaki was in an uproar.

"What do you mean we can't help them?! Sure they've done what they've done in the past but people can change you know. Look at me for example!"

Kyoya deadpanned Tamaki, wondering if the boy had been dropped as a baby or not.

"I don't think you're the best example of change, Tamaki." quipped Clover. "While you're nice and all, it seems like your kind and naïve self is pretty much what you've always been." Tamaki frowns at her, not wanting to admit she's right. Then he curls up against a pillar, muttering incohesive nonsense to himself.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's such a child." Kyoya scribbles in his notebook as he complains.

"Nah, Tama-chans's just a lonely guy, you know." avowed Honey.

"A club is like a family. Their family is about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them" mumbles Tamaki, just enough to be audible. Everyone swears up and down that they would stay obstinate. But as soon as the puppy dog eyes come out, everyone falls, one by one.

"The outline for their article will be submitted by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited. And it is vital that our clients' identities be kept confidential." reasons Kyoya. And as they made their way back toward the Newspaper room, clover fiddles with her stick straight hair, not sure what else to do. It wasn't her decision, so she kept quiet.

"Of course. If you'll allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions." Acknowledged the President. Clover tunes in and out to the conversation, honestly pretty bored. She heard them converse about the welt that seemed to have gotten bigger on the President's forehead. Kyoya cordially hands him a first aid kit "manufactured by his family's company." They go on to discuss their family businesses.

The newspaper club stares in pure shock, confused about the the hell they are seeing.

"You know, I can't blame you for being shocked. I was unfamiliar with it myself. But it's a commoners' game. They have a wide variety. And none of them requires spending any money. All you need is a few friends to play with." Tamaki explains, causing Clover to facepalm. This boy could be such an idiot. As Tamaki educates them about the significance of commoner games to their coverage, Clover rests her head on Kyoya's shoulder, tired. He types away on his laptop, both unwilling to play in such trivial games.

"Is the sleep deprivation still getting to you?"

"Not really," replied a groggy Clover as she stifled a yawn.

"I see."

"Oh shut up" giggles clover.

"Why is it that you decided to give in like that? Knowing you, it would have been very easy to crush his hope like that"

You're right, but it's also as simple to go along with his demands in a way that benefits not only him."

"Uh huh."

"Now i'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure they are trying to make your club look like shit." realizes Clover

"No doubt about it." agrees Kyoya.

"Then why are you letting them attempt it?"

"It's fun to watch them amuse themselves."

"They're going to dig something up if we're not careful"

"Who says we aren't?"

"Kyyyoooooyaaa come on. We're playing hide and seek and you're it!" called Tamaki. Kyoya looks up, sighs and sets the laptop aside.

"Let's go then." he beckons.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we just walked away? How long do you think it would take them to realize?"

"With Tamaki, it would be a long time. But that would make us look bad in front of our guests."

And so the game began. For Haruhi and Tamaki. The rest of them headed straight into the school, up the stairs and into the room dedicated to the newspaper club.

"What are we doing?" Questions Clover.

"Ensuring that they know the consequences of their actions." Answers Kyoya. The twins start, asserting that they knew it all along, that Tamaki was the only one kind enough to believe in them. Then after some back and forth, Kyoya cuts the president short.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand. You would do well to remember that the Otori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different." Clover has a stupid smile on her face the entire time. His honeyed words were straightforward but malicious; the newspaper club looked dumbstruck as well.

"I found you." Haruhi looked very uncomfortable and cramped under a chalk white table, Tamaki beamed at them.

"Where's the newspaper club?"

"They had to cancel." Explained Kaoru. They walk back, Clover snatches Kyoya's hand, looking away.

"Is the Suoh family really that big of a deal around here?" Asks Haruhi. She must have been talking to them, the others were too far behind.

"Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance. But they do have some extensive real estate as well. You've heard of the Roy Grand Hotel and the Outo Theatre. They also have a hand in other things, like school management, for example."

"I didn't know that. Which school?" Clover looks at her incredulously. She didn't know?

"Why, Ouran academy. You've been here long enough that you should at least know what the chairman of the school board's name know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of financial aid you received from Tamaki's family. You should be grateful to them."


End file.
